Why Him?
by Poke-chan
Summary: NEW CHAP! Naruto and Sasuke love each other. And love conquers all, right? Can their love stand up to demons, plotting fan girls, and anything else Fate wants to throw at them? I hope so. Reposted due to unfortunate reasons SasuxNaru
1. He Likes Who?

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'**  
"'Kyuubi'"**_

A/N: Hi, this is the –cough- much better –cough- rewritten vision of _Why Him?_. And reposted because I can't seem to remember my password for the other account... look at my bio for more details. Looking back I am very unhappy about the way this started out. And though it may be too late to change what the first few (10,000) readers saw it will change what the future readers will come to. It was so popular without a decent start, imagine how well it will go over with an improved one! Well, here you go, new and improved chapter one (and a few more to come).

_**Why Him?**_

It was a hot, sticky, summer afternoon when Naruto was found sleeping under a tree about a ten-minute hike away from Konohagakure. He would often come here with Sasuke for their special training bouts. The kind of serious training that would get them in trouble if someone were to really see it. The simple matter of why that was was simple; they used each other to work out anger and other unresolved and unspoken issues. No one ever bothered them. They knew their matches were no secret, but people still tended to shy away from the immense chakra both boys seemed to use.

As Sasuke walked through the clearing, he nearly tripped over the blonde, waking him up. And what a fine mood he turned out to be in.

"OW! What was that for you ass," his growling voice came from within a bush. He sat up and glared at his best friend.

"Don't yell at me! You were the one sleeping under a figgin' bush!" Sasuke matched his friend's glare with one of his own.

"Shut up! My apartment is hot as hell. It doesn't have cooling so it's like an oven." Then, Sasuke remembered Naruto saying something about coming out here after they had parted ways with their old sensei. Come to think of it, that's why he had wandered out here, because on some level of subconscious he knew Naruto would be here.

And the reason he had sought the Jounin out was because he had something to talk to him about. Not to mention, it wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing in the world either.

Sasuke sighed and sat next to Naruto in the shade of the surrounding trees. He glanced at the blonde only to see him lay back down onto the lush springy grass, dismissing the whole conversation they'd just had. It happened so often, them fighting, that it hardly even registered with them any more. The Uchiha just hoped that if this turned into a fight they'd forget it just as easily.

"Hey, Naruto," he started. He stopped, unable to think of exactly what to say.

His voice must have been a bit harsh as well because Naruto retorted with, "What? I'm in no mood for an insult match."

"No, that's not it," he said, try to calm his voice to something more casual. "I need to talk to you about something, or more like someone."

Naruto sat bolt up full attention towards the man sitting next to him. Eyes fixed on him, as if he was going to explode and Naruto wanted to see it more than anything.

He gave the older boy a scrutinizing stare before shock came over his face. "Oh my Gods! You like Sakura, don't you! You've finally given in!" A grin showed through his fake panic attack. "Oh no, you've been brainwashed! I'll save you!" He the picked up and stick and chucked it at the other boy's head, who dodged it without so much as a blink.

"No, you're so stupid. How many times have I explained that one to you? It's about someone else." Sasuke's head turned the other way quickly, his cheeks turning a little pink. It reminded him of the time in Wave Country, when he had asked for help on the Tree-Climbing training. "I think I love them."

The blonde gasped, all sings of joking gone for a moment. Then they were back full force as he let the words soak in. "Wow, lucky fan girl. So what's the problem? They would probably love you right back." The blonde pondered the possibilities of what could cause a complication. "Oh, I get it; you don't want to embarrass yourself by liking one of them!"

"No, they aren't a fangirl." The raven-haired man decided to keep the guessing game going. Maybe the shock would be less when he finally figured it out. "They don't even notice I like them. I keep sending signs, but they never catch on," he clued. But like all the other times he'd sent the blonde clues they flew right over his head.

"Boy, they sound stupid, or you're just too subtle for them. Just go and tell them how you feel! I never would have thought you were shy!"

Sasuke looked at his teammate. It was good advice, _very _good advice coming from someone as relationship challenged at Naruto. And he was not shy, just overly cautious.

"Well, I can't just go up to them," he explained. "I don't even know if they like me back.. I will not make a fool of myself just to be shot down."

"Heh, okay, just chill. Take them out to somewhere privet, like here, and ask them. If they say no ask them to never speak of it again."

"Wow you're oddly helpful today." Sasuke gave Naruto an odd look, as if trying to see what was going on in his head. Truth be told, he hadn't expected this kind of reaction from his overly hyped teammate. Why wasn't he laughing at him? Why wasn't he making fun of Sasuke, the hard ass Uchiha, for being in love with someone?

"Well, I guess I'm happy for you." There was a slight trace of sadness in his voice as he gazed up at the passing clouds. It was faint, most people wouldn't have noticed, but he wasn't most people.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke was getting worried. There had to be a reason his friend was getting upset. Perhaps he had been and Sasuke was just noticing.

"Yeah of course I am! What, I can't be happy for my best friend," his face turned back towards him, sporting a huge fake grin. It didn't reach his eye, which swam with sorrow of an unknown source.

He wasn't happy with this, so he decided to get himself back on track. "So, I'm only a friend to you?" The attempt to hint that he might feel different towards the blonde failed completely.

He just blinked at him and spoke again, determined to find out who the Uchiha was talking about. "So who is the lucky lady?"

Sasuke had to stop himself from smacking his own head. The seventeen year old was proving the blonde-idiot stereotype with excellence. He looked at him with apparent irritation. How could he fall in love with this idiot? Why of all people did he have to feel this way about Naruto? Naruto the baka, Naruto the idiot, Naruto the loser, Naruto the one who had beaten everyone. The fangirls, the hatred of the village, his inner demons, any enemy they had come to face in the last few years.

How did it turn out like this? He was dead last. A loser when they first met, hell he was still kind of a loser. Nevertheless, he had grown. He was a great Shinobi now, one worthy of respect and admiration. Of Sasuke's respect and admiration.

Finally, he said something; he had to make it perfectly clear to the boy, "What makes you think it's a girl who's won my affections?" Naruto almost passed-out.

"WHAT! You're kidding right? You do know you need a _girl_friend to have kids and revive your clan, don't you? Or did you miss the Family Education assembly at the academy?" Naruto was now staring with his mouth open and eyes wide at the Uchiha boy.

Sasuke stood up and brushed off his pants. He gave up, he wasn't just going to come out and say it to him. If Naruto could figure it out then he'd wait until the boy gained himself some common sense and intelligence. "I knew they wouldn't understand!"

As he walked off it finally clicked in Naruto's head.

Sasuke liked _him_!

Naruto felt bad he had hurt his best friend's feelings by mistaking them for something they weren't. They weren't anything close to the platonic relationship they'd shared for the past years, it was love.

Now he knew why Sasuke called him an idiot, he was a huge one sometimes! He felt like kicking his own ass, but there were more important things to do than reprimand himself, he had to find Sasuke! He had to set things right. If he didn't this could lead to all sorts of trouble. Their teamwork could be affected negatively if this was left up in the air, and if Naruto went off shouting about it to him it'd get both of them in trouble with Sakura, and the other fan girls come to think about it.

Naruto got up and ran after Sasuke in hopes of catching up to him be fore he reached town, to no luck. He was now feeling like a piece of shit for being so clueless. But how was he supposed to guess his emotionless teammate was gay! It never occurred to him. He was a guy, he needed a girl to bring back his clan. What a set back.

"Maybe he doesn't care anymore," he wondered aloud. "What's he thinking… What am I thinking, Sasuke, giving up. Yeah, right, maybe hell will freeze or while we're at it."

Then a thought came to mind. "Hey Sasuke's seen the sexy jutsu maybe he has a plan?" But there was no way he could hold that out for nine months. Shaking his head he decided it best to talk it out with his friend. Naruto kicked it up to top speed as he headed to Sasuke's house, the Uchiha district.

Naruto had been there a few times before and never liked it. The place reeked of emptiness. It was so lonely and forlorn. It was sad. Moreover, Sasuke had to live there! Poor guy, no wonder he acted like he had something shoved up into the wee crevasse of his ass! He lived in a place like this all alone. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for him. How could he help? Well for one thing, he could let Sasuke know he had the same feelings for him, which were slowly coming to light the more he thought about it, and maybe help liven the place up a little. He thought he should stick with the returning the feelings. That seemed like the best way to go. Next stop, Sasuke's house.

Naruto must have stood in front of Sasuke's door for ten minutes, trying to collect his thoughts, before knocking. As soon as he did that he felt like a fangirl. He was nervous, how pathetic. Honestly, what was Sasuke going to do, bite his head off? In addition, his conscience was laughing hysterically at him. Wait, it wasn't his inner voice, it was Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox.

_'Shut the hell up, fox!' _Naruto screamed in is head. Communicating with the demon had become unsettlingly easy the past few years.

**_"'But it's so funny! You're acting like a love-struck school girl! It so funny, shameful but funny. At least he doesn't know I exist.'"_**

_'I plan to tell him as soon as things are settled.'_ Naruto was sure the fox had sputtered a string of profanity at him in shock and protest, but he wasn't paying it much mind, he was listening closely for Sasuke's footsteps.

**_"'You're kidding!'"_**

_'You should know I'm not kidding, you're in my head after all,' _he said spitefully.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a shocked Uchiha at the door. He stood there looking at his the object of his affections. Then, after a moment, he spoke.

"What do you want?" The raven-haired boy was pissed. He spat the words at the blonde, who shrunk back slightly out of guilt. He cursed himself for hurting his friend, for being such and idiot, and for blushing like a little girl.

"I came to talk to you. I'm sorry I'm a major idiot sometimes but I didn't want to leave things up in the air. Can I come in, we need to talk." He blinked up at the Uchiha.

The other just blinked then turned and said, "Come on then." Naruto was relived to say the least. Maybe this would be easy. But nothing was ever easy, especially for him.

"Tea," he heard his friend offer. He nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table.

Naruto was nervous, how did he say that he loved the boy and had loved him for quite some time now. This was a very delicate situation. Something Naruto was not good at handling. He felt as though he was in some poorly written story made by an obsessive yaoi fan girl.

"Sasuke I'm not good at this, so I'm going to come and blurt it out. So, please, don't be offended. I-I- I think I love you, too!" He felt instantly better, as if a weight had been lifted, one that had been pressing down on him ever since Sasuke had walked away

"What?" the young Uchiha looked utterly lost. He felt like he had fallen into some kind of alternate dream world. Did his rival, the boy he loved, just admit to having feelings for him as well? Could things really take such an abrupt turn?

TBC…

A/N: Yeah I know corny. But there you have it folks, new and revised! Dance now! More chapter revisions and reposts to come! Like I said before, the plot will be left alone, just adding pretty words and phrases to make it sound better.


	2. A Chat With My Sensei

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'**  
"'Kyuubi'"**_

A/N: Well, rewritten chapter two. I added the conversation they had. I looked back and was sooooo mad I had missed it. I literally kicked myself for two minutes… I have the bruise to prove it. Heh. Well, I hope you enjoy it. This chapter they shall both ask for help from their sensei. Kakashi and Iruka put in their two cents in the whole 'OMFG! They're gay!' ordeal. Have fun! AND REVIEW!

_**Why Him?**_

It was awkward to say the very least. Sasuke, after hearing Naruto's almost confession, had put away the tea and had sat down with his friend. There was a long stretch of silence before Naruto spoke. "Sorry."

Sasuke looked over at him. "For what?"

"Being a total dumbass, not knowing for sure what's going on inside my own head, leading you around, not realizing what you were saying before you got too mad-"

"Going on about pointless stuff," the boy finished for him. Naruto looked up at the dark-haired boy. "Do you really think any of that matters to me? You are sitting next to me, not casting me away for telling you how I really feel." He smiled softly at the blonde. "I'm not worried about losing you as a friend anymore."

Naruto's mouth hung open stupidly. Sasuke, scared? It was almost as hard to imagine as him gay, but that didn't seem too odd anymore. The whole world had been turned upside down. Nothing made sense anymore. Did he miss something? But one thing his friend had said bothered him more then anything.

"Why would you lose my friendship?" Sasuke looked away. Naruto pouted and tried to look him in the face. It looked rather silly if you weren't involved. Sasuke kept trying to avoid looking at his friend, who was hopping back and forth in an attempt to make eye contact. It went on for about five minutes.

Finally, Sasuke grabbed the blonde's head, his hand covering his face, and pushed him to the floor. The younger boy grumbled something about flip-floppy bastards and glared at the Uchiha boy. He was released and instantly sprung form the floor to Sasuke's lap. They both struggled to gain some kind of upper hand before plunging back to the floor.

Naruto laughed and Sasuke kicked him off himself. When they were calmed down, Naruto still giggling, Sasuke with the trace of a smile on his face, Naruto asked his question again.

"I don't really have a reason. I was just worried you'd think I was weird and pretend not to know me or something equally as retarded and hurtful."

Naruto sat frozen, pondering. Then… KICK! The black-haired boy hissed in pain as his friend glowered at him. He was hurt that Sasuke could even think that way about him. He'd never do such a thing. The boy could have grown an extra head for all he cared, he would never abandon him. Stupid Teme. "I'd never do that, jerk."

"I know, I told you there was no reason behind it. Did you have to kick me?"

Grinning from ear to ear the blonde fox-boy said, "Why, yes I did my dear."

They got up, righted a small table that had been victimized during their wrestling match, and headed into the kitchen for dinner, the sun setting behind thin curtains. They sat around together, both to nervous and unsteady to really do anything out of the ordinary. Sasuke had reheated some onigiri and they were just finishing up when he looked over at Naruto. The blonde had gobbled his food down quickly and was sitting next to Sasuke with his eyes closed, a content look on his face, along with bits of rice.

It wasn't annoying him or anything, but it was an excuse to touch the boy. He popped the last bit if his meal into his mouth and set down his plate without a sound. Silently he reached over and brushed off the offending grains, snatching one up in his fingers. At the first touch Naruto had bolted up, more surprised than alarmed. He spotted Sasuke, very close to him, and blushed lightly.

"Do you know where your mouth is?" He flicked the rice at him. Naruto followed it to the floor with his eyes. There he saw several tiny clumps of white rice on the floor that had previously been attached to his face. He pouted at his friend and stuck out his tongue. "Nice come back moron."

They exchanged insults for a while before Sasuke spotted the clock. Naruto had been there for nearly four hours and they'd hardly accomplished anything. He hastily cut their shouting match short. "We need to talk about what we're going to do now."

Naruto made a face that plainly told Sasuke two things: one; he'd been having fun making fun of his friend, and two; he really had hoped Sasuke wouldn't try this tonight. But it had to be done.

First matter was figuring out exactly where they stood as far as relationships were concerned. That one was fairly easy, they were officially dating. End of story.

Next was who to tell. That was a bit harder for it included the list of people they'd be able to ask for advice. They had to pick trust worthy people who could keep their mouths shut. After a heated debate, they both chose one person; Naruto picked Iruka and Sasuke Kakashi. They decided they'd take tomorrow and ask any questions they had.

Finally a list of who they would defiantly not to tell about them unless absolutely necessary was made. Sakura, Ino, and the rest of Sasuke's fan girls were at the top of that list. Actually, they made up the whole list. The out come of such a discovery would not end well, mainly for Naruto who would no doubt be viewed as 'stealing away their precious Sasuke-kun' not matter what anybody said. Hinata was also on that list, simply because they didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Naruto was still on the fence about whether or not to let their teammate know about the pair. "But, she's our friend, and she likes you. We have to tell her," he argued.

"You know that if we said anything to Sakura she'd blab to Ino and both would spread it around the village within three hours." He gave the blonde a decisive look, telling him something words couldn't get through. No matter what the situation, Naruto would never be able to fight Sakura. She would wail on him until a third party stepped in a stopped her. Sasuke was worried about his safety. He sighed and reluctantly agreed with the Uchiha.

When all was settled, Naruto stood and stretched. He smiled at his new boyfriend and prepared to leave. Sasuke walked him to the door. Both stood there in the open doorway for what seemed like hours. Neither wanted to go, but Naruto had to leave, if they wanted to 'keep it a secret'. Suddenly spending the night at his best friend's house looked a bit odd.

Naruto turned, knowing it was for the best, and began walking away. Just as suddenly, Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed Naruto's wrist. He halted and glanced back at the older boy. When nothing happened he raised and eyebrow.

Sasuke let go and turned his head away. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that."

There was a moment of silence and Naruto had on his 'thinking face'. Then he turned, fully facing the taller man. He took a deep breath, made a determined face and flung his arms around Sasuke's neck. He pressed his lips against the other's, who gasped before taking the hint and followed through with the awkward (real) first kiss. He wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and pulled him closer. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's lips. The blonde opened his mouth cautiously, if not a bit curiously. They slowly felt out the other, neither gaining any ground over the other, careful not to ruin the moment with a battle for dominance.

They parted for breath; both blushed visibly. They gave a silent good-bye, knowing they were going to be thinking about that for a while. As Naruto walked away, he muttered to himself quietly, "I could get used to this." Smiling, Sasuke closed the door.

-- **The Next Day** --  
(Naruto's POV)

I was walking towards Iruka-sensei's house after breakfast and a very nice dream staring Sasuke and I. I took a small peek behind me to see if they were still following me. And, of course, they were. Konohamaru and gang were tailing me in one of their 'rocks'. It brought back nice memories from when the three of them had been little kids and Naruto had taught them some 'special' moves when they all could get together. Now a days Konohamaru was the only one really able to keep up. He'd gotten the hang of Kage Bushin, even if he could only do ten clones on a good day.

Normally, I would humor him and run back and forth like old times, but I really needed to hunt down Iruka-sensei. There was no guarantee he was at his house, no matter how probable. So I did a quick about face and kicked the fake rock right into the air, expecting to see three little rug rat Genin.

But only Konohamaru was there to scrunch up his nose at me.

"Hey, where are the others?" I looked around, expecting a sneak attack.

"They're sick with some kind of flu..." Konohamaru stuck out his lower lips and gazed up at me. I didn't like where this was going. "Do you want to hang out and play at the park, Naruto-nii-chan?" It took a second for me to remember that he was still a kid.

I looked down at him, still crouched on the ground, I didn't want to crush the hopeful look in his eye so I smiled and said, "Not right now. I have something super important to do, it might take the rest of the day though and I…" I trailed off seeing the grin slip from his face.

"Aww, please? I'm really lonely and no one is around to play with," then came the puppy eyes. I was going to lose this battle.

I let out a sigh, "OK, after I talk to Iruka-sensei I'll play with you. I'll meet you at the park in about a half hour." I silently prayed my little chat wouldn't take longer than that.

"Okay!" He smiled a toothy grin a bond off in the direction of the playground. He'd probably spend the rest of his time thinking of what they would be playing. I couldn't help but smile at the kid. I'd come to think of him a something of a kid brother. In the distance it look as if he was back to being ten years old, hopelessly obsessed with beating his grandfather. The cute little kid had grown-up, and for some reason, I was proud of that.

I walked on, letting my mind linger on this topic for a while.

Finally, I got to Iruka's house and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again, a little harder. There was a clatter and a couple of whispers then a flash of a familiar chakra. I had almost figured out whose it was but the door opened to reveal Iruka, strands of hair poking out from his normally neat ponytail and a red tint to his face. My face was no doubt looking really puzzled.

"Oh, Naruto. What's wrong?" It had been not too long since I'd been to visit him last. I normally would be out training or hanging with Sasuke about now so he must have figured something was wrong. And there was the Worry Face.

"Nothing I just need to talk to you about something." I smiled, just to help lighten the mood. I really am happy and I think he notices there's no need to worry because his face relaxes and he invites me in.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" He still seems a bit on edge, I wonder what I could have interrupted.

"Um," I'm not really sure how to start. I figured asking him a question relating to all of this would be the best way to start. "Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Huh?" Poor Iruka, he looked so lost. But then he smiled as he lost himself in thought for a minute. "Yeah, I have. Why?" He glanced back at me, "Does this have anything to do with Sakura? I thought you gave up on her?"

"I did," I said a little too quickly. Thinking about my 'crush' on her always made me a bit embarrassed and jittery. It was silly really, just a mix of teenage hormones and what ended up at friendship. That whole 'I love you so much' thing was just a confused cloud of immaturity. It made me feel kind of stupid.

"So who is it then?" He looked very curious.

"Well, it's-" I cut off. He might flip. I'm sure he would like little adopted grandkids. Then again, he only wants me happy. Either way, we weren't going to get anywhere until I said something. Here I go.

"Well?" he said, making hand movements to urge me on.

"You promise not to flip or anything... or tell anyone, just between you and me?"

"Yes, now come on and tell me." I loved seeing him all impatient and stuff, it was really rare. I wanted to take advantage of it more, but I had other people waiting on me. No time for games.

"Okay, it's - well, it's," I took a deep breath and said the next part really fast. "I'm in love with Sasuke!"

He didn't say anything. Did he die of shock? Oh Gods! What have I done? Oh no!

Then he spoke. Oh, sweet relief. "Who?"

"Sasuke." I look down at my feet as I answer, now that I know I didn't kill him.

"Oh," he said, kind of out there. "Well, you picked a good guy."

When he said that my head shot up, he didn't care I liked a guy? He actually approved? This was going way better than I had expected. I thought he'd at least question my sanity.

We talked for ten minutes. I asked all of my questions, how to act, what to do around others, how to keep it secret. We made small talk, straying off topic for a while, before coming back to me and Sasuke. Somehow we got on the subject of sex. And I was given a crash course on how guys 'do it'. How he knew how to do all that was beyond me, and I didn't want to know how either.

I left with a smile and a wave to hunt down Konohamaru. I did have a promise to keep. I'm a ninja of my word!

**With Sasuke…**  
(Sasuke's POV)

I have been looking for Kakashi for almost an hour! Where could he possibly be? I paced back and forth in front of the Memorial Stone, trying to think of a way to find him.

_'Please Kami-sama let him just fall from the sky or something!'_ I think angrily, looking up at the sky

I should pray more often, because as I finish that thought Kakashi popped out of thin air just behind me. It wasn't the sky but good enough. I notice he's looking a little shaken. I don't even linger on the subject though, I'm here on business.

"Kakashi."

He turned to look at me. "Ahh, Sasuke, what are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you. I need to talk to you about something." I hope he turns out to be useful. I would hate it if this turned out to be a huge waste of time. He was a pervert, but a good teacher, if you looked hard enough.

"Well, what could you need to talk about?" He sat on a rock and looked up at me that one eye, just staring at me. It really was annoying… maybe I should poke it out… Nah.

"I have an, emotional problem." I feel like laughing at myself, by the look in his eye, Kakashi did too.

"It's about time you noticed this. So, are you suicidal or just severely depressed?" I don't think he was joking, entirely.

"Shut up! I'm serious!" My temper was getting the better of me.

"So am I. Mostly," he added as an after thought.

"No, I think I'm in love." I swore I was blushing like an idiot.

He paused for a moment to take in my words. "Yet again I say, 'about time.' Let me guess," he put his hand to his chin and hummed a little, "Naruto, ne?" I stare at him, dumbfounded. How did he know? I'd just gotten my head wrapped around it? Did he really know us that well? He grinned, from what I could tell, at my shocked expression. "Yes, I've known this would happen for years now, about time. Have you talked to Naruto yet?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he cool with it, we might even have a chance. He's talking with Iruka right now." He seemed to care more about the 'talking with Iruka' comment than the 'I might be going out with Naruto' one.

He obviously decided to think about it later because he continued our conversation rather than disappearing off somewhere so I'd have to find him again. "Well, what do you need to know?"

I asked every question that popped into my head from how to act romantic (to a bearable degree) to how to have sex. How Kakashi knew so much about that was way beyond me. I really don't care as long as he knows and tells me and doesn't let me know how he figured it out.

After about twenty minutes, I feel I've learned enough, and received enough mental scarring to last me a life time… I thank him and left. Time to find out how it went with Naruto, for some reason I feel the need to think of a nickname for him. It was then that it dawned on me; I was really head over heels in love with the boy.

**TBC...**

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the rewrite! Don't forget to RATE AND REVIEW! I hope that was better!


	3. A Night With an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'**  
"'Kyuubi'"**_

A/N: Yays, rewritten chapter three! PWNAGE! Sorry, I'm just sooooo happy! I finally uploaded my first AMV on youtube! Look me up if you can: Leaf0Sand0Ninja. If you watch it say so in your review. And, in case you didn't know, I WANT YOU TO REVIEW! It can't be that hard to do people...

**_Why Him?_**

Sasuke walked through the village of Leaf wishing he could find his new boyfriend. He wasn't at Iruka's anymore and his house was empty. Where could Naruto be? How could something so loud and bright disappear so completely? Where else would he be? Sasuke sat on a bench just outside the park to think when he heard a voice.

"I'll get you yet Nii-chan!" Sasuke turned his head to see the little brat Naruto always watched over. The one who called Naruto 'Nii-chan'. Bingo!

"Konohamaru!" The blonde was hanging lazily upside down on the jungle gym with his eyes closed, but obviously displeased. "I told you, no leaving the park!"

The boy groaned, having been found out by someone with their eyes closed. He slumped back into the sand field and pranced around, trying to hide by the looks of things. Sasuke decided he'd let the two kids play a little longer before yanking his boyfriend away. He settled silently in a tree over looking the entire playground.

"One hundred!" Naruto's eyes flew open and he gracefully flipped to land on his feet. He peered around comically, obviously messing with the Genin. He poked around the swings and sand box before he headed straight towards where the brat was hiding using a low-level cloaking Jutsu. "BOO!"

Naruto flipped the near-seamlessly plated rock, sending the child into a fit of grumbling about uneven teams and cheaters. Naruto laughed and looked into the sky. A thoughtful expression crossed his face before he brushed off his pants and made for the exit.

"Naruto nii-chan," whined Konohamaru. He trotted after the older boy. "Where are you going?"

Naruto turned around. "I told you I was busy today! We played five rounds! I'll see you around, okay?" He sounded sympathetic and guilty. Sasuke knew his friend wouldn't be able to leave without a good reason to give to the boy. And 'I'm dating my best friend' wasn't exactly the best option. So, being the nice guy he was, Sasuke removed himself from his comfy branch and waltzed over to the pair, who were each still try to get their way.

"You two are such kids." Naruto peered over his shoulder and smiled at the approaching man.

He turned back to his shadow. "See, Sasuke and I have things we need to do. It's very important that we go now." The small boy pouted cutely. "Come on! Don't do that to me!"

It was official; Naruto was a sucker for little kids and puppy eyes. Sasuke planned to use the latter to his advantage sometime later. But, that was later. Right now there was a half-pint squirt interrupting what was supposed to be a relaxing afternoon. "We're leaving. Follow us and you'll wish you were still considered a civilian."

He glared heatedly at the dark-haired man before latching onto Naruto, quick as a flash. The captive blonde struggled to free himself of Konohamaru's vice grip, but to no avail.

"Sasuke, get him off," Naruto said pulling with all his might.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Do you have any bright ideas on how to pry this kid off?" Sasuke's voice dripped with irritation and the slight undertone of sarcasm.

"One. But you have to do what I say, alright?" Naruto didn't wait for an answer. He shifted so that Konohamaru's armpit was exposed.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke didn't like where this was going.

"Tickle him right under the arm! He won't be able to hold on to me for long after that!"

"You're joking, right?" Uchiha Sasuke may do a lot of things; be a complete and total asshole, blow-off five girls a day, love Naruto, but he did not tickle little kids.

"Do you want him off me or not?" Naruto had a point. This was the only time. Time to swallow his pride and do it.

Rolling his eyes Sasuke went right in and tickled the kid until he let go of Naruto. Then Naruto joined in and they sat there for about a minute until Konohamaru screamed fro them to stop.

"Well, like I said, see you later!" He walked off with Sasuke. Naruto did feel bad about dumping the boy but he had played with him for about an hour. And besides, his Sasuke wanted him.

"So how was your talk with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked after a short silence.

"Well, he's an idiot and knows a lot about gay sex." Sasuke said looking up at the sky. He hadn't really wanted to think about it, but that one statement seemed to sum it all up nicely.

"Weird, Iruka-sensei did too." Naruto pondered out loud. "And I heard someone leaving his house when I showed up."

"Kakashi looked like he was running or trying to hide from something," Sasuke remembered how Kakashi had shown up, out of breath.They looked at each other in disbelief.

"Oh, Gods! No way," they said together. Their sensei's are together?! Too creepy. They hurried to Sasuke's house without another word on the subject, though it was the only thing going through their minds.

-- That Night --

after they had given each other a play-by-play of their chats it was already nightfall. Naruto offered to make dinner as he began to set the table for two. Wanting Naruto to feel at home he allowed it, threatening a painful punishment should his kitchen or house be destroyed in the process. Content with Naruto kiss-littered promise Sasuke went to shower. When he came back down he was shocked to see that his kitchen was in complete order and the food looked edible. More than that, it looked great! And it wasn't just ramen, though that was present on his table. However, it was accompanied by sushi rolls, and veritable fried rice.

"Where did you learn to cook," the shocked Uchiha asked.

"I have lived by myself all my life and you can't live off ramen alone." A reminiscent smile came over his face. "I've tried. Boy, did I get sick!" He laughed and sat down next to Sasuke.

The black haired boy took a bite and his eyes opened wide in surprise. "This is great Naruto! I had no idea you could cook so well!" This made the blonde blush like mad.

"Wow, no one's ever said that to me. Thanks!" He looked down at his bowl of ramen in utter embarrassment.

"Hey, do you want to sleep here tonight?" Sasuke said, out of nowhere as they finished their meal. It was late and, if he was honest with himself, he just didn't want Naruto to leave.

"I can, really?" Sasuke nodded. "Great! Ummm, where do I sleep," he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Is my bed, okay?" Naruto nodded. "Good, you cooked and still need a shower, so you go ahead and I'll clean up." Sasuke picked up the empty bowls and walked over to the sink.

Naruto jumped up and ran to the bathroom. In just a few minutes Sasuke heard the water running. He felt excitement bubble up in the pit of his stomach. Naruto was going to be sleeping in his bed. It didn't seem real, but it was. The water in his shower was running and his loved one was in there. The more perverted side of him, which had only resently come into existence, longed to join him.

As he put away the last dish, the water stopped and the door could be heard opening. And Naruto walked out and into the bedroom. Sasuke finished the last dish and went in after him. When he opened the door, the sight that greeted him was not what he had expected. Naruto was sitting on the bed, blushing slightly. He looked over at Sasuke and smiled. Naruto turned around and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's shoulders and kissed him in the cheek.

"It's about time. Oh, I might need to borrow a pair of boxers," he said. His words trailed as Sasuke began getting ready for bed, stripping to a dark blue wife beater and boxer shorts.

"They're in the top drawer. Just take which ever one you think will fit." Sasuke had a air of defeat as he lay in his bed on top of the covers watching the younger boy go through his underwear drawer.

Naruto got the boxers and slipped them on while still in his towel, a skill usually reserved for High School locker rooms, and sat next to Sasuke. He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Yawning he said, "Hey, when do you usually fall asleep? I don't want to make you go to bed too soon."

Sasuke hugged him. "I don't think that will be a problem," he leaned in and kissed Naruto again.

Sasuke pulled back and looked at Naruto's blue eyes. He was so innocent, so pure, just like an angel, even after the childhood he had suffered. Sasuke couldn't keep the thoughts from swimming into his mind as he held the boy. He didn't know the details but he did know that Naruto had been abused and beaten as a child, that he had never even had a Mom or Dad, that for some reason most of the village hated him. Even if Sasuke had lost his parents, at least he had still had them at some point. Sasuke leaned in for another kiss, letting his hands travel. They reached the elastic of the boxers Naruto had on. Before he could make a move, Naruto grabbed his hand, uneasiness in his eyes.

"S-sasuke, I'm not ready for this yet." He avoided eye contact as he spoke, obviously feeling like he was letting Sasuke down or something equally foolish.

Sighing in and understanding way Sasuke nodded. "I don't want to force you. I'll be ready whenever you are."

Naruto looked hesitant, maybe he would do this, but Sasuke didn't want him to force himself. He didn't want to let the man down entirely though. "Could you still hold me, I mean if you want to."

The Uchiha was glad Naruto trusted him to do that without molesting him. But he still wasn't sure if he was pushing the blonde into even doing that. He had apparently taken too long to answer because Naruto dejectedly rolled over and lay down, facing away from him, with a sigh. The Uchiha leaned in and stroked his hair.

"I'd love to hold you, but it'd be more comfortable if you rolled over and faced me." Naruto squirmed around, trying not to get bunched up in the covers. "That's a good little teddy bear," he cooed teasingly. Yes, Naruto was a teddy bear, a very deadly teddy bear.

Naruto knew he was only kidding but he did like the way the comparison made him feel. Stuffed animals were important and special. Something guarded from all others. Something that was all yours, that no one else could have. It made him feel safe, the way Sasuke made him out to be something most precious. They curled up, Naruto facing Sasuke's chest. Soon both boys were fast asleep.

-- The Next Morning --

Sasuke was still asleep. He looked so peaceful and harmless like that, but, being as it was still Sasuke, Naruto still had to bite back the desire to wake him up by doing something childish. He probably would have given in if Sasuke didn't wake up just then.

"Good morning, Naruto," he said, sleep still in his eyes. Naruto had never noticed just how beautiful they were.

"Morning. So do you want breakfast or do you want to stay here until we have to meet Sakura and Kakashi?" That's right, they had a meeting with those two.

"I guess we should eat." Team Kakashi still met even though Naruto and Sasuke were Jounin, Sakura was a Chunin (-insert evil hate laugh from author-), and Kakashi had taken on a new Genin team earlier that month. It was annoying but Naruto seemed to like it and it gave Sakura a chance to fawn over Sasuke, and Kakashi a chance to help them better their skills and an excuse to be late to get togethers with his new team. In all truth, Sasuke really didn't mind them. They were fun from time to time.

"Can I cook again, please?" Naruto tossed up puppy eyes that weren't really needed. After last night, the dark-haired boy would be happy to let him cook everyday.

When Sasuke said he could the blonde sprung up, grabbed his undershirt from the floor, and bound downstairs happily. He cooked eggs and toast as he hummed a happy tune Sasuke didn't recognize. It was very extravagant, but it tasted great. Sasuke had gotten dressed before his meal so he washed up while Naruto tossed on his clothes from yesterday, making a comment about getting some outfits to keep at Sasuke's in case of another sleep over.

He came back out and saw Sasuke waiting by the door. He came up and kissed him on the cheek. "Ready to go, Dobe?" Naruto gave him a pout at the word..

"What? Do you expect me to get all mushy and start calling you honey?" Naruto seemed to imagine this because he was thrown into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Besides, it's a pet name, okay," he stated matter-of-factly when the other had calmed down.

Naruto caught the undertone of embarrassment and giggled some more. He grabbed the doorknob and pushed open the sliding door. The orange-clad boy left the house with Sasuke right behind him.

TBC...

A/N: One word: AWWWWWW! Heh, I hope you all liked it! REVIEW! Or I'll - I'll... hmmm... -idea- I'll hold myself hostage until you do! Yup, that's what I'll do alright!


	4. Cat's Out

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'**  
"'Kyuubi'"**_

A/N: OMG! I didn't have that much work to do on chapter four! i'm so happy! Well, enjoy the (still rewritten) "new" chapter! Oh, one more thing... REVIEW YOU BASTARDS! I WILL START POSING WHOLE CHAPTERS IN DIFFERENT LANGUAGES IF YOU DON'T! I SWEAR I'LL DO IT!

_**Why Him?**_

They got to the training field where the three of them had become Genin. Sakura was already there waiting for them and Kakashi. No matter how later one of them came, he came later. She saw them walking over together and jumped up. She hadn't seen them for a week and was looking forward to having some catching up time. She walked over to them and realized that Naruto's house was in the other direction.

"Hey, Naruto why are you coming from Sasuke-kun's house?" It was the only place that she could imagine him at, and even so, it was hard to do that.

"Who said I was coming from his house?" Naruto said a bit defensively.

"Sorry," she said instinctively. "But, then where were you coming from," the pink-haired girl was getting even more confused.

"I was just going to meet him. He had said something about not coming and I was going to drag his ass here!" Naruto grinned a little uneasily, but she was too focused on the part about Sasuke not coming to notice..

"Oh, why weren't you going to come Sasuke-kun?" She turned to her infatuation. It was now his turn to think quick.

"I just thought I might have something to do today. I guess not." He sent the blonde a small glare.

Sakura looked from one boy to the other. Something was going on and she didn't know what. This was going to piss her off for sure, both boys knew it. She was about to ask what was going on with her old teammates when Kakashi suddenly appeared in-between the three of them.

"Sensei!" Sakura blurted. "Why do you always have to do that! And can't you be on time for once in your life?" There were a few more less-then-lady-like statements and words before she threw her hands up in the air. "Gods!"

It was a ritual for them. Yell at Kakashi and do whatever it was they had planned be it a training session, sparring match, or just go out for lunch. Sakura drooling over Sasuke soon followed that, and to finish it up, Kakashi telling them to keep working on something as he poofs away to Kami-sama knows where. And that was pretty much the day they would go through every time the old team got back together. Not this time though. This time the nosiest girl in town had to stick her nose where it didn't belong, and wasn't wanted.

"Is something going on with you and Naruto, Sasuke-kun," came Sakura's voice as she peered around Kakashi. "If something's wrong you know you guys can talk to me, right?"

"No, nothing's up. Thanks though," Sasuke replied. He silently prayed that Kakashi wouldn't spill the beans. Why didn't he think about this ahead of time? "Why?"

"Oh, just you guys seem to be acting weird." She walked around so they were all facing each other.

"Sasuke's always acting weird! Don't worry that stick he's got shoved up his ass is probably just chafing a little harder than normal today," the blonde smiled.

"Well, ignoring those unpleasant images, how about we catch up over lunch? My treat," Kakashi said.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

--

They walked through the village towards a small restaurant that Kakashi said had some of the best food he'd ever eaten. The three of them shrugged as they took his word for it. They walked in a sat down right away. They took a look at the menu and within two minutes Naruto had yipped for joy at the sight of his precious ramen.

After five more minutes they had all picked out what they wanted and given Naruto a limit of three bowls. While they waited for the food to be brought to them they somehow got back to what was going on with Naruto and Sasuke. They tried to deny everything but Sakura was convinced that something was going on between them, and Kakashi was no help what so ever. All he did was sit there and smile (from what they could tell). She finally got mad at them both hiding something from her, so she asked Kakashi.

"Do you know anything?" She put him under her piercing glare. He just smiled at her.

"Even if I did, it's none of my business, and you need to talk it out with them." he nodded in the direction of the two teens.

She turned a brilliant red at this. After the food got there she stopped talking to them until they were all done. She had been worrying Naruto and Sasuke at her sudden lack of interest but they soon found out she was only thinking of what questions to ask to get the information she wanted. She was one of the more tactical minds in the ninja village, plus the added bonus of being a woman – which was the sneakiest, most conniving half of the population, Shinobi or not. She was going to get something out of them, whether they liked it or not.

"So, what did you guys do yesterday? I didn't see you around anywhere." They usually passed each other every now and then but them being at Sasuke's house and talking to their senseis, they hadn't really gone anywhere.

They couldn't tell her what they had really been doing; she would figure it out on her own from there. They couldn't lie, unfortunately she wasn't that stupid. There weren't really any other options. She had cornered them. They had to confess. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi one last time before he opened his mouth.

"Come by Naruto's place later, by yourself, we have something to tell you." Naruto looked over at the boy next to him. Did he really plan on telling Sakura, the biggest gossip in town, about them? Sasuke must have gone mental. However, it did buy them some time, maybe he had a plan. Kami-sama, Naruto hoped so.

They finished their day without anymore prying from Sakura, who had the slight hint of smugness usually reserved for Sasuke's ego when it leaked into the open air. It was about three in the afternoon and it was time for Sakura's shift at the hospital to start so she said good-bye and told Sasuke she would be at Naruto's house right after her shift. Kakashi soon left after that, giving the two boys a thoughtful look and a hope-filled wink. Naruto and Sasuke walked through the streets side by side. No one gave them a second glance. They had become good friends and were often seen walking around talking to each other.

Sasuke had said that they should just go to Naruto's apartment and wait for her there and Naruto agreed. Figuring there was no ues worrying over the inevitable they held a small conversation about what had gone on during their last mission, a trip to Wave Country to help out with the bridge they had saved years ago, and how to make things run more smoothly on the next one. They also reminisced about their first mission outside the village, Naruto was very happy it turned out to be all routine. No surprise attack from rouge Jounin or anything like that, and Sasuke made it back without making Naruto think he had died. So over all it had been good.

They were nearing the top floor where Naruto lived when they saw something that made their warm laughter and lighthearted mood disappear. There were boxes outside of the door. All of them were open and stuff had been thrown in haphazardly. Scrolls lay on top, opened, and broken bottles of soy sauce and an early eighteenth birthday present from Ero-sannin of sake were on the ground. Naruto ran up to the door and looked at the knob.

"The lock's been changed! Who did this? What's going on?" Naruto looked through the boxes to see that everything in there was, in fact, his. He started to try and fit the key in the slot but with no avail.

While Naruto was looking through his stuff, Sasuke looked around for any sign of who could have done this. No one lived up on the top floor, only Naruto, so who would climb all the way up here to mess with Naruto's home?

"AAAHHHH!! Nani? What is going on? Who did this?" Tears had started to form in his eyes now and his hands were shaking.

Sasuke walked over to him, he wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy and squeezed. "It's alright, it'll be okay. We'll go to Tsunade-sama and tell her what happened. Don't worry, Naruto." He squeezed a little tighter and rocked him lightly.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and separated. As they did, Jiraiya made it to the top. He looked tired and sad. He glanced up to see the two boys staring at him. He gave a big sigh and walked closer. Naruto ran over to him and started asking every question he could think of.

"Ero-sannin! What's going on? Why am I locked out? Who did this? Why is all my stuff in boxes? Ero-sannin, what's going on?" Tears started to fall slowly again as he spoke.

Jiraiya sighed again and put his hand up to silence the boy. "You need to come to the Hokage's office. Tsunade will explain everything." He looked over at Sasuke. "She said you are to go alone."

Naruto sniffed and nodded. He looked over at his boyfriend who nodded and waved him off. Naruto gave a teary smile and mouthed, "I'll be right back." Sasuke nodded again and turned to Jiraiya. Naruto ran off and jumped from building to building, straight to the Hokage tower.

He arrived and was let in by the guards. He ran up the steps and went right in with out knocking. He took one look to make sure he had the right room and ran up to the desk where a disgruntled Tsunade sat.

"OBAA-CHAN!! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY CAN'T I GET INTO MY HOUSE? WHY CA-" Shizune put her hand over his mouth to quiet the whiskered youth.

"Sit down and be quiet. There are a few things we need to talk about," she said sadly. Naruto noticed and sat down without complaint.

Tsunade took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked and Naruto for a minute before taking a swig of her sake. Then she started. "Your apartment was rent controlled, you know this. Well there was a lease put on it for you by the Third Hokage. Unfortunately, it has run out and I can't re-new it. The floor you live on is being demolished and rebuilt. Then it will be sold off to new tenants. So you will no longer be living there."

Naruto couldn't keep himself quiet. "Nani? What do you mean? I'm going to be homeless? Can't you do something, you're the damn Hokage!" He was now standing, his hands balled into fists still shaking.

"Sit down, just because I'm Hokage doesn't give me absolute power. And no, you won't be homeless. We might have a house for you but there is one condition."

Naruto looked up at her, hope returning to his blue eyes. "Nani? Nani?"

She looked hesitant. "We need proof of who your parents were." She stared long and hard at him. His and Shizune's faces carved in utter confusion.

"M-my parents? Proof? I don't even know who they are!" He couldn't believe it. He had been so close to getting a new home and just like that, it was taken away. Of all things he could have needed it had to be the one thing he never had.

"Calm down, there is one possible lead that could tell you who your parents are." She straightened up and her voice got very serious. "The Uchiha's kept a record of all the family trees, except the Hyuuga's, in their complex. Sasuke might know where to find it. It'll be under Uzumaki, for sure. Do you think he'll be willing to help?"

Naruto smiled, how lucky could he be? His boyfriend held the secrets of his past and his ticket to a new house. Despite an emotional roller coaster ride, this day was turning around. Naruto might have been forced out of his house and Sakura might find out that he's in love with Sasuke and do who knows what, but none of that mattered right now. He was finally going to find out who his family was and fix his housing problem in the process.

"So, by the look on your face I would say he would help you." She sighed again and looked relieved. She smiled and then spoke again, "Do you have somewhere to stay in the mean time?"

Naruto nodded. He stayed there and asked some questions about why he was forced out with out any warning and if he would be able to live in the new house if it was indeed his. He left and said good-bye, promising to be back with good news tomorrow. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and drained the last of her sake in one gulp. Shizune grabbed it and gave her a small, exasperated glare and then a small smile. She went about cleaning up the small office and let her thoughts wonder. Tsunade stared at the four pictures in front of her. The past Hokage... she reflected, as she looked at the Fourth's picture.

Naruto ran back to his old apartment, his spirits much higher than they were when he had left. He landed next to Sasuke, he was about to shout out the good news when he saw that he was sleeping. Naruto grinned to himself; his boyfriend was propped up against the wall, his head lolling to the side and she breathed in deep, even breathes. Naruto ahd no idea Sasuke could be so kawaii (cute). He sat down next to him and looked across the hall. While he waited for his friend to wake up he himself fell asleep. The day may have turned around for the better but no one said it couldn't turn right back around for the worse.

--

Sakura was walking up the steps, one more floor to go. Why did Naruto have to live up here? She just sighed and walked up the last flight. What did Sasuke want to tell her? She hoped it was something about her or maybe he was going to ask her something about Naruto. She wondered why she had to go to his house. It wasn't even close to the hospital or where they had left each other. What was going on? Then a weird thought passed through her mind, were Naruto and Sasuke involved with each other? The notion itself sent cold chills up her spine at first but she dismissed it with a scoff of good humor - sure, when the Hokage Mountain gets up and dances. No way they would think of the other in that way. Sure, granted, they were always hanging out, but they were best friends. She and Ino were friends and always hung out together in their free time.

She sighed as she reached the last step. She had calmed down but that ended when her eyes met the sight before her.

Naruto had his arms around Sasuke and the Uchiha had he arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto's head was nestled in Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's face was in Naruto's hair. Both had a small smile and a look of complete comfort.

_'No, they are just asleep. They fell asleep waiting for me; fell asleep then rolled over. Yeah, that's what happened. I'll wake them up and they'll throw the other away!' _

If only that was what happened. She walked over and crouched beside Sasuke. She spoke softly and slowly, "Sasuke-kun? Hey, wake up." She gave him a small shake and he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked over at Sakura. Then his eyes became wide as he looked back at the sleeping figure in his arms.

_'HA! I knew it. Nothing to worry about. CHA__!'_ Inner Sakura cheered.

But, Sasuke didn't jump up and throw his friend aside. He slowly, carefully sat up and shook him awake. Naruto blinked and looked up at Sasuke's face. He smiled and yawned, asking for five more minutes. Sasuke shook his head and pointed over at Sakura. Naruto looked at her and his eyes got just as wide as Sasuke's had. He jumped up and looked around franticly, as if trying to remember where he was. His gaze settled on his door and his eyes grew sad, then in an instant, they brightened again.

"Oh, I have great news! Tsunade-obaa-chan has a new apartment for me! All I need is proof of who my parents were! And the records are supposed to be in your house! Isn't that great Sasuke! If it's big enough maybe we could move in together, like a normal couple-" Naruto froze. Time seemed to stop and the temperature dropped about twenty degrees. All that was heard was a gasp from Sakura and a squeaky sound from the back of Naruto's throat. He hadn't meant to say that he wanted to take it back. However, Sakura was here and it was too late. She had heard what was meant only for Sasuke's ears. He slowly turned to look at Sakura.

She stood there in complete shock. She didn't just hear that. No way in the nine levels of hell did she just hear what she thought she just heard.

**Sakura's PoV **

I just stood there. Naruto had said he and Sasuke-kun were going to move in together - _like a real couple_? I was right; they are involved with each other! No! How could Naruto! He knew I loved Sasuke-kun! This is worse than anything Ino had ever done to me. My heart feels like it's smashed into a bunch of little pieces and stomped on. How dare Naruto! I'm going to kill him! I swear it!

"U-um, Sakura-chan?" I hear him say. I'm so mad I can barely hear he spoke at all. I look at him, my face still in a totally shocked look. I probably look like an idiot, and in front of Sasuke-kun, too! He is dead as soon as I get a hold of myself.

"Hey, Sakura, you okay?" That was Sasuke-kun. He's still concerned? There's still hope!

I twist my face into the angriest thing I could possibly manage and turn to Naruto. He's so past dead.

**Normal PoV **

Sakura seemed to have snapped out of the trance because her face twisted and contorted in anger. She looked at Naruto. This wasn't good. She was going to beat him to a pulp and knowing Naruto like Sasuke did, he wouldn't fight back at all. Sakura would surely kill him, for real!

"Sakura, this is what I wanted to tell you about," Sasuke said trying to pacify the steaming konoichi. He stood with Naruto and looked her in the face. She didn't soften her look at all, not even for Sasuke.

"HOW COULD YOU NARUTO?! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE EVER AGAIN! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT SASUKE-KUN AND YOU STILL DID THIS? HOW CAN YOU EVEN CALL YOURSELF MY FRIEND? I HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU!!" She had the voice and demeanor of a child throwing a temper tantrum. But both men knew better. She wasn't a pushover crybaby like she had been when they had been placed on their team so many years ago.

"Sakura-chan, look let me explain. We-" Naruto tried to say.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD THOUGHT OF YOU AS A FRIEND! YOU'RE A HORRID EVIL PERSON NARUTO! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Naruto just froze. His eyes glazed over and his body started to shake slightly. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes and she stood there looking at him, not really seeing. So she thought of him as a monster too? Maybe not for the same reasons as the others, but it was enough. She had said it, and meant it from the bottom of her heart. His head swam with faceless images of people calling him that, wishing death on him, hurting him without laying a finger on him. Tears built up in his eyes. His knees felt weak and he dropped to the floor. Sasuke turned to him and kneeled down beside his boyfriend. Then he looked over at Sakura. Her tears hadn't stopped falling but she seemed to notice what she had done on some level.

But neither truly realized the full extent of the words and their damage. Naruto was shaking like a leaf in Sasuke's strong arms, eyes closed tightly, as if trying to block out images too painful to see. He couldn't make out the words but he could hear people talking above him, he could feel warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, but he could also hear all the voices from the past. They were drilling into his skull, causing pain that could have very well been physical. He couldn't take it much longer. Then he heard a scream, it sounded oddly like his voice. Then he fainted.

-- **Dream Thing **--

_**"'Kit, hey. Get up,'"**_ came a voice, almost kind. **_"'Oi, Brat!'"_** So much for kind.

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked around. He was sitting against a stone wall in a very dark room. He could hear water dripping and chains clanking, there was an ionch or so of murky water on the floor. The whole room was cast in an eerie dank-green light that caused the shadows to grow large and become distorted. It wasn't cold but Naruto's skin was covered in goose bumps. He stood up and looked around. He tried to walk but there were chains around his ankles.

_**"'It's about time me and you had a little chat,'"**_ came the booming voice of Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox.

**TBC…**

A/N: I know, I made Sakura a total under-achieving bitch, ne? I hope so, that was the point. Can you tell I don't like her? Heh. Well, there you go. I think there's only two more chapters to be rewritten. After that the updates will come more regularly and closer together up to chapter twelve. Well, have fun and (I really don't care what time of day it is for you it's 1 AM right now) good-night! My you dream of many smexy things!


	5. Confession

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'**  
"'Kyuubi'"**_

A/N: Shoop Da Whoop! BAAH! Lol

I didn't have a lot of work to do here! –smiley face- Naruto has a chat with Kyuubi and Sasuke and Naruto finally find the secrets of the blonde's past. Yelling and fluff to come. HOLD ONTO YOUR SEATS!!

**_Why Him?_**

**_"'Listen to me, Kit. You are unconscious. Do you understand that much?'"_** Kyuubi asked, as if Naruto didn't have the common sense to know he was passed out. He was having a bit of difficulty remembering why he had passed out.

Woke up in Sasuke's arms, told him the good news, saw Sakura...

Oh, yeah, she heard him say that they were a couple. She had yelled at him and called him a monster. Naruto felt his heart clench. He had known it would only be a matter of time before she called him that dreaded word. He sat there, chained to the stonewall he had woken up on. He looked around, but couldn't see the fox.

"Yeah, I know. Where are you? Damn fox." Naruto tried to see through the darkness but nothing came into view but more dark. He sighed and sat down.

He made to lean on the wall but it was no longer made of stone and cold. It wasn't even a wall anymore. Kyuubi was manifested behind him. He tried to stand but two tails came and pulled him back down by the waist. A third tail made it's way around Naruto's shoulders and a wet nose nuzzled his cheek. He tried to see what the fox looked like up close but only saw the dark. The fox let out a chuckle.

**_"'Now, now, I want to talk. Without distractions.'"_**Kyuubi sounded strange this close and when they weren't in a life or death fight. Almost like a woman. Naruto found himself musing over the possibility. _**"'Yes, Kit, I am a female demon.'"**_Kyuubi shifted so Naruto was almost laying on it's - her stomach.

"But I thought demons didn't have genders." Naruto remembered a talk he had had with Tsunade one time. She had said that demons didn't bred so there was no need for them to have genders.

**_"'The tails are an exception. Shukaku is a male, the Two-tail is a female along with the four, Five, and Seven. All the others are men.'"_**Kyuubi spat the word 'men' as if it were a vile poison on her tongue. _**"Anyway, that is not why you are here. You are involved with the Uchiha brat. This, as you now know, will cause some problems. That bitch, Haruno, she's going to be one of the biggest problems. She wants what you see as your mate. That could be dangerous for her and anyone who might try to back her up."**_

Naruto was lost. Why would her wanting Sasuke put her in danger? No matter what she did or said, he would never hurt her. She was like a sister to him, even after what she had said and would most likely do. She was his friend despite anyth- wait, did Kyuubi just say mate? Sasuke wasn't his mate! Sure, they loved each other, but mate meant kids and family and acceptance. None of which they had, or would ever have. Kyuubi, Naruto concluded, was nuts.

_**"'I am not crazy Kit. And you do not really need all of those things to have a mate. All you need is sex drive, and you have that much with all those teenage hormones,'"**_ Naruto made a squeaking noise and tried to stand again, this time he didn't even get off the ground. _**"'Stop that Kit. Now listen, if she tries to make a move on Sasuke and you get possessive, which will happen, you will unknowingly force me out and lose control of your actions. She will most likely die.'"**_

Naruto felt his breath hitch. Die? No way. He would never do that. He couldn't. Naruto had never lost control of Kyuubi. He was in the driver's seat, unlike Gaara. But that was a slightly different case. Kyuubi was sealed in him to keep the Tail at bay. Gaara had Shukaku so he could use him; the One-Tail was simply stuck in his subconscious so it didn't run around freely. He hated the fact that the One-Tail was constantly trying to drive the Sand Shinobi crazy. Kyuubi had hardly any influence on Naruto and his actions. So, why all of a sudden did she?

**_"'Because you and I are growing closer, in spirit and power. You are slowly fusing with me and we are slowly sharing the same conscience. It will never totally happen, mind you, but if my instincts are riled I will come out.'" _**He shifted uncomfortably against her furry body. _**"'I know you noticed how easy communicating with me was beginning to get. As for me, I'm starting to share your emotions, or at least experience what they feel like. That is probbly the reason I'm bothering to speak with you.'"**_

He snorted, "Figures..." He didn't bother to think about it more, that would lead to how she felt about Sasuke and he did _not_ want to think about that.

She spoke again as soon as that thought passed through his mind. Her being so intune with him was getting annoying. _**"'First, get over it, I'm in your head you'll learn to live. Secondly, that's not how this works. I'll give you a simple example. If you feel sadness I feel queasy, the sadder you are the qeasier I get. Anger leads to pain, happiness leads to comfort. Get it?'"**_

"So, you want me to be happy to you don't feel pain?"

_**"'That's pretty much it.'"**_

"Meanie..."

He could have sworn she rolled her eyes. she then took a deep breathe and got back on track. the track that included her killing Sakura. _**"'I am, by nature, a possessive creature. She will be meddling in your territory, and in doing so going into my territory. I will take over you and my instincts will take over me.'"**_

Naruto just sat there. So if Sakura made a move on Sasuke with him around she would be in danger? All people would? Naruto couldn't have this, jealousy was one thing but killing was another completely! This was terrible how could he do anything with Sasuke? His fangirls were bound to show up and do something to upset Naruto.

"Shit." was all he could manage. His voice was high and strained and sounded oddly distant. He let his eyes wander, the cold blank walls, chains, the bars to Kyuubi's cage, and - WAIT! The bars to her cage! He was either inside or she had gotten out!

_**"'Relax, Kit. You're inside, I can't hurt you here.'"**_ She sounded a bit put out at that lovely fact. _**"'This is all in your head. Now I'm done for the time being. Please try and be careful. Those things I told you about won't happen for sometime so I hope you make it known that Sasuke is yours and not to be touched by anyone else,'"**_she said. Her voice was controlled but Narutocould tell she was angry. Maybe she really did care what happened to him. For some reason it made him feel safe and protected. He trusted her, even if she was a demon, it was kind of like having a homicidal mother living in your subconscious. Weird as that was Naruto felt himself smiling, and his heart warmed.

"Naruto, wake up. Please wake up, she didn't mean it. Naruto stop crying." Suddenly a faint voice rang through the empty chambers of Naruto's inner mind. It sounded like Sasuke, and he sounded worried.

**_"'Looks like their waiting for you. Be nice and wake up. I'll talk with you soon.'"_** Naruto could tell from her voice she was smiling. A big toothy fox grin, similar to his own, but all to different.

Everything started to blur and fog out. Colors swirled and shapes became abstract. Then everything faded into nothingness.

-- _Back To The Others_ --

"Naruto, please," Sakura didn't know that she could have done that, she hadn't been thinking. What had she done? She had hurt Naruto and made him pass out. She had made him cry in his unconsciousness. She was an awful person, a truly awful, terrible, foul, heartless person. How could she do such a thing to the boy she thought of as a little brother? "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry! Please wake up!"

She collapsed to her knees and started bawling. Her heart was in so much pain. She couldn't take it. What a horrid person she was. She was just envious of Naruto because he had Sasuke! Now she had gone and hurt him. She was the monster here, not the blonde. Why had he taken that so harshly? they were going to get answers when he was okay.

Sakura heard a noise coming from the direction of her two friends. Her head shot up and she saw Naruto's eyes start to open. He looked kind of out of it but he started to look around. Sasuke propped him up so he could be face to face with him. Sakura felt a pang of something in her chest. Naruto mumbled something she couldn't understand, and by the look on Sasuke's face he didn't either.

"What did you say?" Sasuke shook him lightly.

"Where's Sakura-chan? I have to tell her I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He mumbled the last two words. His eyes kept opening and closing. His head nodded and he let it rest on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sakura leaned in closer. "I'm right here Naruto. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to react like that. Please forgive me."

There was no sign that he even knew she was there. Then he nodded and the faintest hint of a grin showed on his face. Almost immediately, he fell asleep again.

Sasuke stood with him in his arms, bridle style, and walked towards the stairs. Sakura looked from him to the door of Naruto's apartment.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, Where are you going? Naruto's place is right here." She just stood there waiting for a reply. Maybe he was still mad at her. He had yelled at her while Naruto had been out cold. He probably didn't ever want to see her again, she didn't blame him.

"He got kicked out. I don't know why but he's homeless now. I'm taking him back to my place. Come by tomorrow afternoon sometime, he'll want to see you." and with that he walked off.

Sakura stood there, looking like a fish out of water. She had just made her homeless friend pass out and he wanted to apologize to HER! Maybe he had suffered a head injury when he was young. She looked over at the pile of belongings and sighed. She'd come back and help them move it later, but know she needed some friendly advice, and to get that there was only one place to go.

She walked into the Yamanaka flower shop and spotted Ino at the counter. Ino looked up and smiled. It vanished immediately when she saw her friend's expression. She set down the vase she had been wiping and walked over to the pink haired girl. She put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"What's wrong," she asked, concern lacing over her features.

"I'm an awful person." was her only reply. Ino stared, completely confused. What did she mean by that? "Can - can we just talk?" Ino motioned for them to sit. The store was closed and the shades were drawn so they wouldn't be interrupted.

Ino stared at Sakura. The pink-haired girl had tears in her eyes and wet streaks running down her cheeks. Sure, they were rivals but they were friends, too.

"What's wrong Sakura? Who told you that you were a horrible person? I'll kick their asses!" Ino declared. Nobody made Sakura cry, everyone should know that by now. It had been that way ever since they were young; you made Sakura cry, you dealt with Ino. She was going to find who ever did this and bloody them up!

"No one, I did. It was awful." Sakura gave a sniff, "I yelled at Naruto."

Ino was lost. She always yelled at Naruto. Everyday she told him off for one thing or another. So what made this time so different? As if reading her mind Sakura spoke again.

"I said something that made him get so upset he passed out. I don't even know what I said that could do that to him. And the worst part is, he just got kicked out of his house today." Ino watched as new tears formed and began to fall. She put her hand up and wiped away the tears only to have more replace them instantly.

"It's alright. Does he have somewhere to stay?" the other girl gave a nod. "Good, now why did you yell at him?"

Sakura's eyes widened then narrowed in the time span of one second. Ino was worried he had made a move on her that was too far, but then she would have just beaten him to a pulp. Naruto couldn't have done anything that bad, he wasn't that stupid.

Sakura took a deep breath, like she was trying to calm herself. "I saw him sleeping in the hall." Ino was confused, but before she could speak the Konoichi continued. "He was sleeping in Sasuke-kun's arms."

Silence.

Ino stared at the girl opposite her. Did she just say what Ino thought she just heard? Ino didn't say a thing for a long time. She just stared.

--

Sasuke opened the door to his house and walked to his room. He put Naruto down on the bed and covered him with blankets. He got himself into his pajamas and got in to bed with Naruto. Sasuke held him tightly to his chest. What ever had been so terrible about what Sakura said was not going to come into this house. Naruto was safe here. He would make sure of that.

"Mmm, Sasu-chan. Where am I?" he mumbled. He was still kind of out of it.

"My house." Sasuke gave him a small squeeze.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something," he sounded so weak, and worried.

"Of course, Naruto," he held him close and waited for the question. It took a few seconds but the blonde finally spoke.

"Do you love me? No matter what?" Sasuke laid there. What had Naruto just said? Of course he loved the boy, and he always would. There was no need for a question like that.

Naruto made a whimpering sound. Sasuke knew he had to answer. "Yes, now and forever. I will love you, always and all ways. No matter what you do or say. You're stuck with me." A smile tugged at Naruto lips and he slid into a peaceful sleep. He would tell Sasuke tomorrow. He would tell him everything.

-- _Next morning_ --

It was about ten when Naruto shot bolt up and looked around. He had a feeling that he was missing something, something important. He looked around the room, it was Sasuke's, and then he remembered last night. He needed to talk to Sasuke. And Sakura. She had to understand that he hadn't meant to hurt her. She had to know that.

Naruto stood and got into a clean pair of clothes, Sasuke's boxers, a pair of his pants that had been left here a while ago, and a black tee-shirt. After he was all dressed he heard something that made him shake to the core.

"Where is he Sasuke-kun? We need to talk to him." it was a girl talking, and she sounded mad.

Sasuke could be heard trying to keep who ever it was at bey; he wasn't doing a very good job. Naruto ran into the room and tried to figure out what to do. Another voice spoke and Naruto instantly knew that it was Sakura, she had said Ino's name. So, they were both here. Shit!

Naruto shook his head, he needed to get his ass down there and take it like and man! Like a Shinobi! But those girls hit, hard - no! He had to stand by Sasuke not matter what! - but Sakura was going to kill him - she had seemed so upset last night - Ino was still there. Naruto gave his head another firm shake. He stood up and walked right down the stairs, making just enough noise to be noticed.

5akura and Ino looked over at him, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. Sasuke looked up at him in what seemed to be shock. He walked right passed the two women in front of him and up the last three steps between him and the blonde.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be up! After what happened last night." Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"No worries, I'm fine!" his smile faltered as he looked at the other two in the room. They walked towards him. They were completely silent, that scared him. When girls were loud the worst was over, when they were quiet they were planning a suitable torture, he really wished they go back to yelling.

"Naruto," Sakura finally said, "you knew how we felt about Sasuke-kun and yet you still stole him. Why?" her eyes were cold and dangerous, they were almost slits they way she glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I have feelings him, that's all." Naruto said. He looked her straight in the eye the whole time he spoke.

"That's your reason? That is no reason to hurt Sakura and me!" said the blonde. She walked up to Naruto who had at some point stepped passed Sasuke. "You're a really mean selfish person Naruto!"

Naruto, for the first time, glared back at her. How dare she talk about HIM being selfish! Sasuke loved him too, and he was taking all the heat for this. Not that he really cared. They should just be happy he finally found someone, they were the selfish ones.

Of course, Naruto didn't say anything, his survival instincts were better than that.

"You two should go now, we'll see you around." Sasuke said, obviously having had enough of standing there and watching them harp and tear at Naruto. They looked at him with hurt puppy eyes, what ever they were trying didn't work because after a second they sighed and left. Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Are you feeling okay? You still look a little pale."

Naruto grinned, it wasn't his usual happy fox grin but it was a real smile all the same. Sasuke's lips curled into a half smile. He hugged the younger boy and whispered in his ear, "You said you had good news from Tsunade-sama?"

Before he knew what was going on he was thrust back, caught, pulled upstairs, pushed into his room, fell on his bed, and was pounced on by Naruto.

"All I need is proof of who my parents are! And you have the whole answer. the Uchiha's hold all birth records all the way back from when I was born! Where ever that stuff is is where we'll find who's family I belong to!" Sasuke stared at his boyfriend. Tsunade knew about his mother's records? They were a secret, kind of. He guessed when you thought about it they weren't really all that secret. But now he could help Naruto find a house.

He tried to remember where his mom had kept all those old scrolls. She had put them out of the reach of little hands as she had once said. Meaning himself, and possible his older brother. He thought of all the out of reach places they could neatly hold hundreds of scrolls while keeping them away from kids. Somewhere he hadn't been in a while.

The basement, of course! He hadn't been down there in years, no one had. He had always avoided the place because of a scary story his father had told him once. There was no doubt the scrolls were there.

Sasuke led Naruto in to the room that had once belonged to his parents; he hadn't been in there since the murder. As he walked in he felt his heart start to cry, he could hear his younger self crying over the dead bodies of his family. A tear fond its way from his eye. Naruto noticed and quickly wiped it away. He took Sasuke's hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze. Sasuke looked over at him and nodded. He had to do this, and Naruto would be there with every step. They walked down towards the bottom of a case of stairs that Naruto was surprised were under the house.

They reached the wall that was covered in scrolls, names of clans hanging from them on small tags. Every scroll from top to bottom was covered in dust an inch thick.

"Wow! Where did all these come from?" the fox-boy wondered out loud.

"It was a hobby of my mom's. She started with just our family and those of friends; due to requests and bragging from the rest of the clan it soon spread throughout the village." Sasuke said, feeling his heartache slightly. He walked over to the section with the clans whose name began with "U". Utsuka, Uzuka, Uzumaki. Both boys stared at the fact that it was there. Naruto bound up and grabbed it. He was about to open it and read out his unknown past when a thought hit him, hard. Sasuke should know who - and what - he was helping and falling in love with.

"Um, Sasuke, could we," he paused. He had to do this, now! "Could we go upstairs, I have something to tell you before we open this."

Sasuke looked at his love. Naruto looked sad, almost hesitant. Sasuke nodded and walked back to the living room with Naruto silent at his side. This is not what he expected. Naruto was supposed to rip open the scroll, uncaring of how old and important it was and scream out the name of his family. Not walk quietly upstairs with Sasuke to tell him something. This was wrong, what had happened to his little ball of sunshine?

"Sasuke." he said as they sat down on the up right futon. "Would you love me no matter what?"

This was some serious deja vu. This was the question he had been asked last night. So he gave the same answer. "Of course. Why are you asking me this? Naruto, what's going on?" he was really getting worried.

All the younger boy did was sigh. "What I have to tell you is something not even I knew for most of my life. Please, don't hate me."

"Never. Sasuke made to hug him but Naruto put up his hand. He was really serious, it looked so out of character.

"The Demon, Kyuubi, who was defeated by the Fourth Hokage," he paused. He prayed that Sasuke was telling the truth. "It was sealed inside a new born baby. That baby was me. The fox that destroyed out village lives in my body."

Sasuke could only stare in shock.

**TBC…**

A/N: Well, there you go! How will Sasuke take this shocking news? Will he hate Naruto like the rest of the village? Will he bar Naruto from looking at the scroll and find out his his parents are? You'll see later!


	6. Reactions

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
**"'Kyuubi'"**_

A/N: Chapter six, all right! Sorry in advanced but it's going to be short. I didn't mean it but... yeah. Deal with it okay? You're going to find out how sakura nd Ino took being kicked out and pushed aside, and here's a hint, they don't like it. Plus, you're going to get Sasuke's reaction to Naruto's confession! -gasp- What will happen? Read and find out! Don't forget to review!

**Why Him?**

The pair of women stormed out of the large house. Dammit! Damn it all to hell! They weren't going to budge, fine. This was now more than just getting Sasuke, it was now about breaking Naruto! He had just waged war against the two most obsessed fan girls in all of Fire country! And he would pay.

But how would he pay? They needed to be sneaky, crafty, they had to fly under the radar.

As they discussed just how to go about this Ino spotted Hinata walking passed them on the other side of the street. Quickly she whispered to Sakura a half-baked plan. Nodding and agreeing that half was better than nothing they stood and made their way over to the dark-haired girl.

"Hinata! Over here," called Ino innocently. The girl looked over towards the one who had called her name.

She had been on her way to see Kiba and Akamaru for lunch and then a mission briefing. When she saw the two girls waving her over she smiled meekly and cut over to join them. It was a little odd, them calling her out in the middle of the street, but she considered them to be friends, and they did as well. Plus, she could always do with a friendly chat. She had time to kill.

"What's going on," she said as she approached them. She noticed that they looked angry about something.

"We need to tell you something. Can you come into the Flower Shop?" Ino asked, a slight crease in her flawless forehead. She nodded, growing uneasy. They went into the shop that was just down the street. When they closed the door both girls turned towards Hinata.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news," Sakura said, head down. She feigned mourning something, Hinata in all her trusting bought it and grow increasingly worried.

The Hyuuga gulped. "W-what is it," she asked, even though she didn't want to. The blonde and pink-haired girls exchanged glances and then sighed. Ino walked up to Hinata and hugged her. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but Naruto is dating Sasuke-kun. He's gay."

Time froze. At first she thought that they were playing a prank on her, but they weren't kids anymore and had no reason to mess with her. Her mind tried to tell her she had heard wrong, that there was still hope, that Sasuke hadn't stolen the one person she loved. But her rational side shot down such thoughts right away. Naruto was gay, there was nothing she could do about it. She had failed, again.

She felt tears well up in her snow colored eyes. They slowly fell down her face and off her chin on to the floor. Quickly she wiped them away. As she looked up she saw that Sakura and Ino had tears in there eyes also.

_'That's right,'_ she reminded herself. _'They liked Sasuke. They know how I feel.' _

How she felt. She felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on before being put back inside her chest. Naruto was out of her reach, no chances left. She couldn't do anything about that now. But at least she could be happy for him. And Sasuke. They found each other so it can't be all bad. As long as Naruto was happy so was Hinata. It was all she could ask for. As soon as that passed her mind she wiped away the tears and found no more came to replace them.

"So how will we break them up?" Sakura's voice sounded as her veil of sorrow lifted.

"W-What?" gasped Hinata.

"Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke. We have to break them up or we'll never have a chance." Ino explained.

"But then they'll hate you! You'll really never have a chance if you do that," the dark-haired girl said. "Do you even care about their feelings?"

"Of course we do! We love Sasuke-kun," shouted Sakura. She was now red in the face and slightly shaking, as was Ino.

"And Naruto-kun? His feelings don't matter," she said. She was shouting but it was normal level speaking for anyone else.

Sakura looked taken aback but Ino just jumped right in to counter Hinata's words. It was a bit unfair, two-on-one.

"It's his fault! He knew we loved Sasuke-kun! He should have stayed out of our way!" Ino was shaking with fury. And she thought they could count on Hinata!

"You don't really love Sasuke! If you did you would be happy that he finally found someone to love, even if it's not you!" She couldn't believe she was saying these things! Had she lost her mind? There was no way that she was the sweet, shy, quiet Hyuuga Hinata that everyone knew. Hinata would think about all of that later, right now she had to defend Naruto... and Sasuke. She just had to!

"How dare you say that!" Ino made to hit the Hyuuga, who fell into a defensive stance, ready for anything.

Then Sakura grabbed Ino's hand. She lowered the other's hand down to her waist. Without letting go and without looking over towards Hinata she asked that the girl leave. And she did, but not without the last word.

"If you try to hurt Naruto-kun, or Sasuke, I'll stop you. Don't even think I will hesitate." And then she was gone. Maybe, after her errands, she'd stop by Sasuke's house to see Naruto, if he was there.

-- **With Sasuke and Naruto** --

Sasuke just stared. Mouth open, eyes wide. He knew he looked like some weird ass fish as he tried to close his mouth, failing each time. Then he saw tears in Naruto's lovely blue eyes. He'd taken Sasuke's reaction the wrong way! He thought that Sasuke was scared or disgusted.

Oh no!

Naruto sniffled. And that was his cue. In a flash Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Naruto and his blonde head resting on his firm chest. Naruto tensed instantly, most likely out of shock or maybe a reflex he'd acquired.

"Naruto. Oh, Naruto." Sasuke just sat there holding him in his arms, gently rocking him and whispering his name into the sun-kissed locks of the other boy. "Naruto."

Then, for some reason, Naruto started to weep openly. Tears streaming down his face, soaking Sasuke's shirt and his face. Naruto wasn't sure why he was crying. Were they tears of sadness, joy, relief? He really couldn't say. He just felt them flowing out of himself as if he'd been holding them in for years, his whole life. And he had been, he realized numbly.

Sure he'd cried before, but not for himself. Never for himself. It was always for someone else, for something he'd loved that had been broken by villagers. Sad movies or happiness even. But never himself. He'd always said that it was sign of weakness. But it felt so good to let it all out. And it felt even better that he was letting it all out on Sasuke's chest, sitting there in his pale arms.

After ten minutes, the tears stopped and Naruto was able to look at Sasuke. He expected at least a hint of fear or distrust or hatred. However, there was nothing but love and kindness and acceptance. There was not one evil or dark emotion in those onyx eyes of his. This almost brought more tears to Naruto's eyes, but he held them at bay.

Sasuke picked up the scroll Naruto had dropped when Sasuke had grabbed him and handed it back to Naruto. At first the blonde just stared in disbelief. He was still going to allow him to look at it? No way, it was a trick. But then he remembered the loving look Sasuke had given him, the warm embrace while he cried, the gentle hold he had on the scroll.

Slowly, hesitantly, Naruto took it and slipped open the worn paper. He rolled it out until the writing stopped, his date of birth. And there was his name, Uzumaki Naruto. He traced the line back to a name, a woman's name; Uzumaki Kushina. His mother's name. Next, he traced his index finger along the line leading to his father's name.

He froze, his jaw dropped and the scroll fell to the ground. No fucking WAY!

The name read; 'Namikaze Minato'. The Yondaime Hokage. And Naruto's father.

**TBC...**

A/N: Yondaime? Who didn't see that coming? Heh, sorry for the lack of originality. BTW, those are the real names of his parents, just so you all know. Next chapter's a comin'!


	7. Breaking the News In More Than One Way

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
**"'Kyuubi'"**_

A/N: Here it is, the long awaited new chapter of _Why Him?_ Okay, so most of you just read this because you either:  
A) Have no lives and just sit there and read fan fictions all day  
B) Love it sooooo much that you check to see when I update  
C) Have nothing better to read at the moment  
D) Or are so hopelessly obesessed with SasuNaru you'll read anything concerning them  
Any of these make me very happy! So one with the show!

**Why Him? **

Naruto just stammered, unable to form real words. This was just too much. Way too much! The Yondaime was his father! The number one ninja in all time was the person who helped give him life! His blood ran through Naruto's veins. It was just too much. Too. Fucking. Much!

Naruto jumped up and screamed at the top of his lungs and grabbed Sasuke in a bear-hug. The blonde then let go and jumped around the room. All the while laughing and screaming like a mad man. Sasuke was scared, but happy because he knew that what ever it was had to be a good thing. A very good thing. But Naruto still had the scroll clenched in his hand so the Uchiha had to wait for him to calm down. Which took a while.

Finally, after almost ten minutes, the blonde settled himself next to Sasuke on the couch. He was smiling like a fiend and giggling non-stop. Still, a bit scary, but in a kind of good way. The raven-haired boy held out his hand, silently asking for the scroll. Naruto happily handed it over, blushing slightly at just realizing he still had it. Sasuke skimmed down to Naruto's name and read it. Then he froze. And something came across his face.

A very uncharacteristic grin was seen upon Sasuke's lips. His white teeth showed and his lips stretched. All of this was just too good to be true. Naruto was the one and only son of Namikaze Minato-dono.

Why was it that no one had known his family name? And even more bizarre was why no one had ever looked into it. Oh well, that was something for another day. Today was going to be a happy, joyous, bright day. Free of worries and sadness. Nothing could mess this day up. No way, no how.

Naruto hugged Sasuke again. "Can you believe this? It's so awesome! It's like I'm royalty or something. But don't worry; it will not go to my head! I can't let it! Otherwise it would screw up my path to getting that title for myself someday," he spoke so fast and high-pitched that the Uchiha hardly understood him. But he got the message, somehow.

Sasuke pulled him away and held the boy at arms length. "I'm so happy for you, Naruto. It makes me feel so good to see you so happy." Then he brought him close and kissed the blonde senseless.

The next day they went to Tsunade's office at noon to show her the scroll. She grinned in a knowing kind of way while Shizune, who'd been reading over her shoulder, look completely aghast. They both grinned happily and hugged Naruto within an inch of his life, at which point Sasuke had to rescue him. When the festivities were over Tsunade got down to business.

Looking at both of the young men she folded her hands and rested her chin upon them. "I hope you both know that Naruto can't tell this information to anyone." She put her hand up as Naruto opened his mouth to argue. "The village would be in an uproar. This information was kept from you for a reason. It's for the best, I'm sorry. But this also means that Naruto can move into Minato's old flat. It's nice and spacious. Jiraiya has already brought your stuff over to it. I'll send him by with the keys in a bit, the place is being cleaned."

Both nodded, Naruto with a slight scowl on his face. It wasn't fair that he couldn't tell all his friends about his wonderful news. It made him so... so... GRR! That was the only way to describe it; grr.

Then Sasuke spoke up. "You can send him by my house." When Tsunade raised a questioning eyebrow he elaborated, "It's where he's been staying. You know, him being my friend and finding himself suddenly homeless."

_'Nice job!'_ Naruto heard himself cheer in his mind. Tsunade would be none the wiser. But she always had a knack for knowing things she shouldn't. And both boys cursed her for that.

"Really? Is that all? Because Sakura has a different reason," she said, her voice at a deadly level. She hated being lied to. They knew that.

Their eyes widened. "S-sakura? What did she say?" Sasuke said before Naruto had the chance.

She had ratted on them! How could she do that? She hadn't simply spread a rumor; she'd gone to the fucking Hokage herself! She was trying to get them killed, both were sure of it. And it was surprising what she could manage when she was properly motivated. And, man, was she ever motivated. But what she had told Tsunade, exactly, was what they needed to know. Maybe it wouldn't be curtains for them. Or maybe it would. Make it or break it Sakura. Which will it be?

"Yes, she may have mentioned something about you two being, umm," she cleared her throat. "Romantically involved with each other. Any chance this is true?"

She knew the answer already though. However, she wanted them to squirm and beg for mercy. She wanted to hear them say it, because she knew it would be hard on them. She was the devil. They knew they were cornered so they gave her a nod. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you," she said. She put a cupped hand to her hear to further mock them. There was a evil grin on her face. Beside her Shizune and Tonton just slowly shook their heads.

"Yes," they mumbled together.

Again she asked them to repeat it louder. Again they mumbled their answer. She asked them several more times to speak up, even though she had already heard them. She wasn't the devil, she put him to shame. She was the Devil's worse nightmare!

And right now Sasuke and Naruto's as well.

Finally she asked once more, and Naruto blew sky high. "Yes! YES YES YES YES!! GODS WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL? MUST YOU INTERFERE WITH MY LOVE LIFE? JUST WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO SNOOP AROUND IN MINE AND SASUKE'S RELATIONSHIP?" he felt so much better. For a moment. Only a moment.

For at that space in time Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, and Gaara walked into the office. For a second they all just stared at each other. No one made a sound or moved a muscle. Then, out of no where Kiba's foot slammed on the floor. Kankuro burst out laughing, Shikamaru mumbled something and Gaara just blinked at the blonde. Temari just glared at the lot of them, for Tsunade was also laughing and sputtering out some nonsensical words, trying hopelessly to speak. The two boys in question were blushing a beet red and covering their faces with their hands. What was next?

Then Kiba shouted. "I just lost out on sixty bucks! Damn you both!"

The room was once again silent. But now all eyes were on the Inuzuka. Without anyone asking he told of Chouji betting everyone that the two would wind up together. Everyone knew they were friendly, to an extent, but not that friendly. So all but Chouji, Shikamaru, and Lee bet against the pair. The three aforementioned were going to score big. Even Tsunade was in the deal, but had forgotten until now.

Oh fiery shit.

Ka-boom.

Tsunade exploded in a fit of rage. She hated losing very much for a woman who did it all the time. Perhaps that's why she hated it so. She announced this fact by first smashing her desk into the floor. Then she grabbed a mug, screeching like a banshee, and chucked it at Naruto, who skillfully ducked and watched in horror as it sailed for Gaara. Luckily he side stepped, eyes slightly widened. Shizune screamed and ran forward too calm her. What a brilliant plan on her part. For when she got close enough Tsunade almost hit her with her flailing arms. It didn't hold any chakra or harmful intent, but it told all present to stay away from the Godaime and let her throw her hissy fit. So they did. And wound up with three bruises, a cut or two and no hearing in one ear between the lot of them.

So after shooing away five ANBU and two secretaries they all walked out alive and, somewhat, unscathed. And Shikamaru was fifty bucks richer. Kankuro and Kiba just kept laughing the whole way into the street. Temari kept shouting for them to shut up while trying to help the mortified teens regain some inkling of dignity. Gaara just walked along and enjoyed the show. That is, until they reached the doors that opened to the busy streets of downtown Konoha. Yes, then and there he put a stop to Kankuro's, and by effect Kiba's, giggle fit.

Naruto quickly explained that it would be in their safest interest to come back in the evening. They nodded and thanked the two. When they were outside Akamaru came bounding up and jumped on Naruto, licking his face almost clear off. It had been a while since they'd seen each other. Naruto was happy to be able to chat with his friends, given the events that had just unfolded. Sasuke wasn't all that thrilled. He'd didn't like people. Plain and simple. He could put up with most, but two and a half loud mouths (Kankuro being the half) were enough.

He quickly bid them all a farewell and sulked off. Naruto finally noticed this when he was a good four meters away. So, being the genius he was he yelled at the top of his lungs, adding to Tsunade's works of late, "Teme! Come back here! I wanna' spend sometime with these guys! Come back!" Then as an after thought he added, "Please?"

Sasuke had frozen on spot when the blonde had started to shout. When Naruto was finished he turned around and walked up to his boyfriend. He bent down a couple of centimeters to come even with him. Looking at the blue pools dead on Sasuke said in a low, even voice "We need to go and get your stuff together before Jiraiya-sama comes by to give us the key to your new house. Do you want to miss him and have to stay with me?"

He realized his mistake in words right then. For Naruto beamed with an oddly bright light and a sly fox grin appeared on his face. He inched ever so slowly closer to Sasuke's face. And he spoke in the same voice that the Uchiha had used. Everyone present could hear the whole conversation. Another mistake on Sasuke's part.

"Listen, Teme, I would love for me to move into my dad's old house. But I think you aren't so hot with the idea. Are you really going to miss me that much that you're trying to get me to miss Ero-Sannin on coming by?"

Where the hell did Naruto concoct that twisted little fantasy of his? Sasuke found himself wondering what his train of thought was. It was most likely a little blue toy Choo-choo being pulled by a drunk little kid at a party his older sibling was having. Swaying from side to side and spitting up occasionally. There was something wrong with that.

Naruto's grin widened when the stoic boy didn't answer for a couple of seconds. Sasuke then spoke up, because he very well couldn't let Naruto, and all there, get the wrong idea. "No, Dobe. I wasn't thinking along those lines at all." Naruto raised a eyebrow to question him on what lines he had been thinking. "I just want you to be able to live somewhere that isn't falling apart at the seams. If you miss getting the keys it might take awhile before he comes around again. You of all people should know how unreliable he is when it comes to being present."

At this Naruto sighed and stood up straight. He placed his hands on his hips and huffed. He drew himself to his full height and glared heatedly at the other. Then, after screwing his face up in fury he did the unthinkable. He stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at the taller boy's face. As Sasuke sputtered and tried to recover Naruto leaned in and kissed him on the lips quickly.

That gained him two disgusted noises from the two brunettes just meters away and a surprised squeal from Temari. "I know. I was only playing." He faced the other party. "I'll see you guys around. Teme wants to go screw my brains out."

Sasuke made an odd yelping noise and Gaara slapped his head. Temari turned strawberry red and turned away and disappeared into the crowd of people. Kankuro and Kiba spit and stuck their tongues out comically.

"Sick, man, that's just fucking sick," Kiba said in mock illness.

Naruto laughed and waved good-bye to the small group. As he walked side-by-side with Sasuke he acted on a sudden whim. He grabbed his arm and linked it with his own. Smiling broadly he kept on walking as if nothing had happened. Sasuke, however, stopped dead and tried to pry free his hand. But the Kyuubi vessel wasn't going down without a fight. He held fast, with both arms. They both struggled to gain the upper hand, and, when Sasuke saw the uselessness in his actions, he stopped and walked with his boyfriend.

Finally they made it to the Uchiha mansion. People had stared at them the whole way there. It was very unnerving. Naruto didn't seem to mind but the raven-haired boy didn't like more attention than was needed. But it was his life to get too much attention.

So he and the blonde ball of happiness were sitting down on his sofa and were ready to relax. It seemed to the Uchiha like he hadn't relaxed in years. So he was very thankful to his soft, plush, comfy couch. He sat on the left end and spread out. Naruto doing the same on the opposite end. He yawned and watched the other stretch and almost purr with contentment. It was pretty darn cute.

They two sat there for ten minutes, not moving or speaking. Both enjoying the silence between them. It wasn't awkward or pushing one of them to talk. It was just nice and peaceful, companionable. Then Sasuke decided he'd had enough of simply laying there and made his first move. He sunk further down so that, instead of his mid-back, his neck was resting in the arm of the sofa.

The sofa itself wasn't all that big, just two cushions long. Now Sasuke's feet were next to Naruto's, this is where he made his second move. Slowly he moved his foot under the blonde's. Said boy giggled softly and wiggled his toes. Sasuke smiled lightly and rubbed his foot on the other's as he did the same. They continued to play footies for about fifteen minutes or so before Sasuke made his third move.

He sat up suddenly and pounced on his company. He and the younger boy's face came very close together. The dark-haired teen grinned sweetly at his love. Naruto grinned back, with a smiled twice as big as Sasuke's. If there was one thing no one could top Naruto at it was grinning. And when he did it he became even more adorable than ever. He looked just like a baby fox, with his slanted eyes and whisker marks. Sasuke brushed a few stray golden strands of hair out of his eyes.

Such beautiful blue eyes. The normally asshole-ish boy found himself being turned into a pile of mush. Fluffy, gooey, marshmallowy, sugary mush. And you know what? He liked it. It felt good to unwind and let one's guard down. To just sit and enjoy the presence of the one you loved. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling all over. Another thing he liked.

While Sasuke was lost in his musing Naruto had gotten and idea. So, yet again, he acted on a whim, which he loved doing. He kissed Sasuke square in the mouth. The older boy had never seen it coming. But he settled into it nonetheless.

They lay there kissing over and over, nuzzling the other every so often, until they fell asleep in each others arms. They was so peaceful and content that they didn't hear Jiraiya enter the house. Nor did they notice him chuckled softly to himself before setting down Naruto's new house keys and a note on the nearby table. They also did not know that Jiraiya took some notes of what he had seen and planned on sharing them with as many people as he could in the near future.

Nope they didn't have a clue of what was going on. They were just so at peace. Sleeping in the arms of one another.

**TBC… **

A/N: So, if you couldn't tell, I tried to make this a funny chapter. Complete with a fluff-tastic ending. How'd I do? I did this because I felt bad that the last chapter or two were just so sad! So I livened things up. Hope it went well... -worries it seems too out of place- Don't forget to review!!

Toodles!


	8. Bring It On

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
**"'Kyuubi'"**_

A/N: Yays for another chapter! I had to give the fluffyness a rest for now. It's time to get back on track.

But, before I do all that I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. They just brighten my day. And I hope you all keep doing so because... I'm going to start responding to reviews at the end of each new chapter. Starting today! You'll find responses to every review I received for chapter seven. Sorry to everyone who reviewed before but there's just too many. Keep reviewing and I'll be sure to say thanks to everyone!

Now without further ado… -drumroll- Why Him? Chapter 8!!

**Why Him?**

Naruto woke to a light tapping on the door. As he tried to get up he found that he was pinned down by something sitting on top of him. This something was a bit heavy, warm, and ... moving.

_'Ah, that's right.'_ Naruto remembered what events of what had happened before he'd fallen asleep. _'Now, how should I wake him?'_ More rapping at the door elected that he simply push him onto the floor, which he did.

Sasuke landed with a soft thud and a loud yelp of displeasure of being moved from his comfortable spot on top of the little blonde wonder. Said boy was now unlocking the door and opening it. As he peered out he came face-to-face with a lightly blushing Hinata.

Uh-oh...

Smiling lopsidedly and scratching the back of his neck, Naruto invited her inside. She accepted with a nod and walked past the boy. They turned a corner and came into the living room. And to a very pissed off Uchiha Sasuke.

Said man stood there, tapping his foot and scowling at the younger boy. "Any reason you pushed me on to the floor and disappeared?" Naruto only giggled and pointed at Hinata.

"Had to answer the door," he elaborated as the Hyuuga's face turned a deeper shade of red. Sasuke finally saw the girl standing there and his face fell into a silent 'Oh, well then... crap!'

He too realized what was to come. Please let her not have spoken to the Wonder Twins of Girly Evil yet. If there was a heavenly being up there that cared at all for one of the two boys they would have avoided telling the pale-eyed woman. As luck would have it, though, whatever Gods were up there didn't pity them. Both were starting to think that they enjoyed the torment they placed upon them. Evil satanic bastards!

"Um, Sakura and Ino told me about the two of you," she stated simply. Not angrily, not sadly, just there. "I came by to say 'Congratulations' and I hope that you guys make each other very happy for a long time," with that she gave a warm smile. Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke's eyes bulged. Hooray for Hinata. "And to tell you some other things, but we should sit. It's got a bit of an explanation behind it."

Naruto nodded and ushered her into an armchair. He left her with Sasuke while he went to fetch some tea and maybe cookies. While they waited for him to return both sat in silence for a moment. Then Hinata spoke up. It was hardly a whisper, only meant for Sasuke's ears.

"If you do anything to hurt Naruto-kun I will make you sorry."

As soon as her little warning was said a happy, and blissfully unaware, Naruto popped into the room. He complained about Sasuke not having anything sweet in his kitchen. Sasuke retorted with the fact that he didn't like sweets. And Naruto said he should keep some around for him and company. Sasuke mumbled something of not liking to have people inside his house. The blonde brushed it off and handed Hinata, who was feeling a little intrusive all of a sudden, a cup of steaming green tea. She took it with a thank you and sipped it lightly.

Naruto sat next to the dark-haired man and looked over at the Hyuuga heiress. "So, what evil plan have you come to warn us of?" He may have been joking but he had hit the nail on the head. When she paled and her smile vanished he asked, "What'd I say?"

Hinata sighed. She took a sip of her tea to help her swallow the lump slowly rising in her throat. She sighed and began to tell the two the whole story. She explained how Sakura and Ino had come up to her on the street and asked for her to come to the flower shop with them. She told them that it was there that they'd told her about their relationship. It was also there that they expected her to join in on their plot to break them up. She mentioned that she had told them to stay away from the two of them, though all of them knew they wouldn't. When she was done she sighed and set down her empty cup.

They sat there in silence, waiting for someone else to speak. Then there was another knock at the door. Without waiting Naruto got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and in came Neji, without permission, looking for Hinata. Naruto led them into the living room where Sasuke and Hinata were still sitting, grumbling about smug Hyuuga pretty boys.

He waited for Hinata to draw even with him before he grinned as he said, "Thanks for all that Hinata-chan! I'll see you around." Then, as if it had just occurred to him, "Come by my new place sometime. I think I might throw a party if I'm not killed by Ino and Sakura by then."

Blushing at the honorific added to her name she bowed and left with Neji, who was very confused. When the Hyuuga's were gone he turned to face the dark-haired boy behind him. In his hand was a key on a key ring with a little froggie bobble chain. The blonde's face went from happy to excited to confused to thoughtful to horrified in the time span of five seconds. The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow and Naruto sighed.

"Ero-Sannin was here." Still confused. "He saw us sleeping."

The younger boy didn't need to say anything else. He knew how much of a pervert Naruto's sensei could be. The Gods loved to mess with them didn't they? But this went beyond cruel. The two of them were going to star in his next perverted book, or at least have their little nap-scene mentioned to everyone that old pervert ran into. Damn him. The bastard would pay dearly if that ever got out. Sasuke would see to it.

He was so immersed in imagining the most creative tortures for the old man that he almost missed Naruto's question. "Do you want to go see the house?" He looked at his boyfriend and blinked. He hadn't thought they would go over there so soon. He couldn't help but feel like Naruto was rushing this.

He was about to tell him that they should wait for awhile when he saw the most kawaii puppy face ever. Naruto must have expected Sasuke to decline for one reason or another so he'd been ready. The blonde's eyes were round and shimmering in the light of the sun that filtered through the window. His golden hair seemed to glow with angelic light. He had placed his hands under his chin in a pleading fashion. His lower lip poked out and quivered ever so much. Sasuke swore he could see him ready to start crying if need be. He also noticed, once again, that he looked like a baby fox. But Sasuke wasn't that hopeless. Uchiha's weren't drawn in by such simple things as little puppy/baby fox faces. Sensing that he was losing the battle Naruto grabbed hold of his arm and tugged, quickly changing tactics.

"Come on, Teme!!" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke to the door. "Let's go see my father's house! He was Hokage. He probably has some really cool stuff over there just waiting for someone to use it, someone like us." This must have been plan "B": bribe him into coming over. Naruto knew how to work him. But he was still an Uchiha, they weren't bribed easily. Not to mention that, for some reason, he was getting angry at how eager Naruto was to go move into the new house, and it showed.

"It's your house now, Dobe. Go by yourself." Sasuke said, replacing his stoic mask that had fallen as a result of Naruto's pleading. _'What, now he wants to show off where he is going to be living from now on? I though he would want to be here with me.'_

"TEME!!" The blonde's voice cut through his thoughts, "You're going to make me carry all those boxes by MYSELF!!" Naruto yelled. "That baka Ero-Sannin put all my stuff from the apartment into Minato's house. I thought you would want to live with me. If you do we have to pick the better house. I'll move into which ever house we think is better. If we like your house better and you want me to move in with you, you have to HELP ME!!"

Giving the hyper ball of sunshine a glare he said, "Usaratonkachi, next time, tell me these things. Don't just start pulling me without an explanation." The insult rolled off him as he grinned and began pulling the older boy forward. He pulled his arm free and walked to the door beside his blonde boyfriend. "Baka. I'll never know what you want if you don't say something with that big mouth of yours," Sasuke muttered. As he reached the door alone, for Naruto had frozen mid-step when he'd agreed to come with, Sasuke faced him. "Well, are we gonna' go get your stuff, or not?"

Naruto smiled and opened the door. They both walked out into the sunshine of the afternoon and strode, hand-in-hand, out of the forlorn Uchiha Complex.

As they neared the street they froze, both thinking about what they should do. Should they let go of the other's hand and walk around keeping their love a secret or keep holding hands and let everyone see who they really were? They had walked back to Sasuke's house earlier that day, but there had been almost no one on the streets. Being in a relationship should not be this hard. After a minute more of contemplation they seemed to reach the same conclusion. Both took steps forward in to the street. Naruto pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and glanced at it. Scrawled upon the paper was directions to Naruto's new house. As Sasuke read it he noticed that it was on the other side of the village. He decided right then and there that there was no way that they were going to live in separate houses.

Smiling, Naruto replaced the directions and continued his stroll with the dark-haired boy. As they walked the streets seemed to get more and more crowded and more and more people seemed to be staring at them. This made Sasuke uneasy but happy, little Naruto was oblivious to the whole thing.

_'Ah, ignorance is bliss, ne?" _thought Sasuke. Smiling slightly he continued on his way with his boyfriend by his side.

He didn't mention anything to the blonde until they were nearing the Yamanaka Flower Shop. If his memory served him right this was Ino's shift. And Sakura always came by to bug her during the other girl's work. He had wandered past the store enough times to know this. Simply because every time he did they would run out to greet him and ask him what his favorite flower was. He had always brushed them off in his usual uncaring way. But now they were mad, and vengeful. So there was no telling what they could do. Not to mention Naruto was with him. That would be sure to set them off. And the poor blonde had no idea. He had to break the news and shatter his happy little world.

He stopped walking. Blue eyes gazed up at him, asking why he had suddenly stopped. He gazed into those beautiful cerulean eyes with is onyx ones. "I think we should stop holding hands for awhile. We're about to pass Ino's shop. I know that the two of them are in there. If they see us, which they will, they'll be sure to come out and make a scene."

At this Sasuke expected the other to be sad and lightly nod his head. But the opposite happened. Naruto grinned wickedly and peered ahead at the small shop. He grabbed Sasuke's hand tighter and pulled him towards the shop. Dumbfounded he froze in his spot. Naruto glanced back at him and gave another tug. When he once again didn't move the blonde asked him about it. He had to repeat the question three times before Sasuke answered.

"Aren't you worried about what they'll say? Or _do_?" he tried to get his point across but to no avail.

Tilting his head to one side he said, "So? I really don't care. If we just don't show affection around them they've won in some aspect. Besides, just seeing us with each other will make them mad." The raven-haired boy made to speak but was cut off by Naruto. "And to be truthful, I hope they do make a scene! It'll save us the trouble of telling everyone. I really don't care what they do to separate us, it won't work." Then he paused to think. A sly grin found it way onto his face. "Or, is it that you're not worried about me but worried about them embarrassing _you _?"

Bulls-eye! The Uchiha blushed pink and faced the other way. He denied the claim and began to move forward to prove it. Naruto was proud of himself, he could be quite manipulative. They walked past the shop, both peering in to see if the two Konoichi were there. And indeed they were. And they had seen them as well.

For a moment time stopped. Their eyes locked and the tension could be cut with a kunai it was so thick. Suddenly the girls' eyes narrowed and they came marching outside. Their motive was clear as the sun was bright, to yell at Naruto and make a fool of him. They had their work cut out for them ... sarcasm, got to love it.

Naruto gave an audible gulp and they both braced themselves for the worst.

**TBC…**

A/N: Oh no! What are those two bitches going to do to our favorite couple? Who knows? … I do! See you soon in Chapter 9!!

REVIEWS!

**XxSmokexSignalsxX**

- Of course I knew where you were going with that! Still think it was quite clever though! Hell, I'd pay 150 to see Tema-chan turn red too. Love her (almost as much a Hinata-chan).

**wind-master-redmoon**

- Oh, right now they're really the whole problem... I loved how Hinata turned out in this story. I mean I was just kinda wandering around blind. I'm very happy that she didn't stray too far from her normal path... did she? Ero-sannin? Oh, nothing, just embarrass the holy hell out of them!


	9. Face To Face

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
**"'Kyuubi'"**_

A/N: Big thanks to the... three people that reviewed this last chapter. And here I thought responding to you guys would get more reviews. We'll give it a while, okay? Please enjoy the ninth chapter of "Why Him?" and remember; review, enjoy, and review.

**Why Him?**

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned so that they were facing the door head on. In just seconds, Ino had tossed aside her apron and both had stormed out into the crowded street. Their pace was brisk and every step they took was full of heated anger. Naruto took another gulp and squeezed Sasuke's hand.

He had felt much safer when they were inside the shop. Now they were almost on top of them and the blonde knew he had made a mistake of standing to face them. They should have gone around, or passed by one at a time. But walking out right in front of the two of them was simply foolish; women were scary and evil and mean. He did not like coming up against them.

_'Coward,'_ called a small voice inside his head. _'Are you really scared of some pathetic little wenches trying to move in on your territory? If so, you are more a weakling than I thought possible.'_ The voice chuckled and continued taunting him. He felt himself growl and almost bare his teeth. Thankfully, he caught himself.

He felt Sasuke tighten his grip on his hand in a comforting way. Knowing that Sasuke was a little on edge made him feel better and not so on his own. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sakura and Ino drew even with them. Both pairs stared at the other, each waiting for the opposer to make the first move. The two boys didn't give their uneasiness away at all, but the two women seemed to sense it anyhow.

"I may have felt sorry for making you pass out the other day but that's over and done with. I'm not going to be kissing up to you trying to earn your forgiveness," Sakura all but sneered at him.

The words were spat at him, and they hurt more then any kunai ever had. Sakura; his teammate, his first 'crush', his sister figure, and his friend, though not any longer as far as she was concerned, was looking at him like so many of the villagers had and still did. Hatred, so much of it, he could see it in those once caring green eyes. It burned into him, slowly and painfully ripping at his insides like a wild animal. He had never thought she would look at him with such an emotion. Naruto almost couldn't stand it.

But he felt Sasuke's hand, still holding his own, their fingers intertwined. And that was all he really needed. Just knowing Sasuke was there for him was enough to make him stand and take that hurtful stare. And he wouldn't waiver or pull back. Uzumaki Naruto didn't stand down from a challenge, Uzumaki Naruto didn't let people walk all over others so that they could get what they wanted. And most importantly, Uzumaki Naruto was _not_ a coward! Moreover, he was here to prove just that.

Ino spoke up now. "And you have the balls to come and walk right past my store, holding hands nonetheless, and expect us to not do anything? Are you retarded Naruto?" They weren't even looking at Sasuke. All they wanted was to hurt Naruto. Sasuke was, in their eyes, innocent and not to be harmed.

Shaking his head Naruto peered into Sakura's eyes. "I'm really sorry that you're mad at me. I don't want this to go on forever. But you have to know that if you do try to make us leave each other we will not stand by and let it happen," he spoke with the air of someone who was hardened and preparing for a life-threatening battle. It was so much unlike the happy, loud, cheery, childish voice he so often used. All three were so unprepared and shocked that even Sasuke turned to look at him, eyes open slightly wider than usual. But he didn't take notice, he simply continued to address the two Konoichi in front of him. "I have finally found someone who loves me and that makes me happy. If you dare to try to take that away, it will not be easy by any aspect. You will fail in all of your attempts. I really don't want to become enemies, I have enough of those. Sasuke and I have stuff to do so we'll see you around."

Before he could turn and walk away with Sasuke Ino called out. "You've got some nerve Uzumaki!" And they retreated back into the store.

Naruto's face took on a look that was sadness and understanding at that same moment the door closed. He knew he had lost a friend, and Sasuke knew it hurt him, most likely more than he knew, or would ever know.

Wordlessly, they continued on their way, still holding hands and having people stare at them as though they had both sprouted extra limbs. After what seemed like an eternity, they were at the gates of a decent sized house.

The ten-foot-tall gate was black and the bars were twisted in and intricate design of trees within a forest. The double-doors of the gate were closed and the image of one lone, and very large tree was the design on its bars. The metal wasn't rusted or worn as they had expected. It was, in fact, shining in the late afternoon sun, as if a fresh coat of paint had just been added to it within the last few days. As they opened the doors, they saw the yard. It was quite large and had a small garden in the upper left corner, which was over grown with weeds of all kinds. The grass was well kept and a vivid green, fitting the summer weather. One tree stood to the house's right, proud and enormous. It's cloud-shaped leaf clumps swaying slightly in the soft summer breeze, some single leaves falling and landing gracefully on the path walk. Said walkway was gravel and bits of crushed sea-blue glass. It ended at the first of three steps leading to the front door.

The house itself was made in classic western-style. The windows were framed handsomely by dark, polished wood and brown curtains, which hung on the inside of the house. It was made of brick, both light and dark red colors. The roof was covered in black shingles that sparkled in the sunlight. The door was made of Oak, like the window frames, and nicely polished, as was the brass knocker and knob.

Naruto drew the key and its chain out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Replacing the key inside his pocket his trembling hand reached for the doorknob. Slowly, he turned it and pushed the door in. It was heavier than expected. When they had walked in and closed the door Sasuke turned on a lamp that was resting on a nearby side table. They were in a small foyer, which was empty save the lamp and small wooden table it rested on. They both removed their sandals and walking in. They found themselves in a short hall with two doorways on either side of them. One led into a sitting room that was full of furniture and boxes crammed with Naruto's belongings. The other way entered a dining room and branched off to the kitchen, a small bathroom, and laundry room. There was another door in the kitchen that opened to show a descending staircase that led, undoubtedly, to the basement. They backtracked and headed to the stairs in the sitting room.

The second floor was smaller than the bottom one. It had several doors along the walls of a wide hall-like space. Around the corner, there was a balcony over looking another living room that was larger than the first one. Above the room was a crystal chandler tinkling slightly with their movement. They began to open doors one-by-one. The first they opened was nearest the steps, it was a closet with a small box of Naruto's winter coats inside of it. Closing the door, they moved to the next one. It was another bathroom, but much larger than the downstairs one. it had a sink, toilet, two towel racks, a large bath tub with a shower nozzle and curtain, and two mirrors, one above the sink and one full-length a foot from the tub. There wasn't a window to be seen on the light green walls. The tiles were patterned with different shades of light brown and green creating a forest look.

Next, they found two identical bedrooms, both linked with a oak sliding door. The carpet was a dark tan color like the rest of the upstairs (for the first floor was all Oak wood floors) and the walls were the same color as the bathroom and the rest of the house, but with swirling lines that resembled vines sprouting leaves and pastel-colored flower buds. Each room had two windows with the same curtains. A twin bed lay in the corners farthest from the joining door in the rooms. The beds were bare, as were the pillows that lay upon them. To the side of each mattress was a side table and lamp. Two dressers each were placed randomly in the rooms, the only things that weren't the same. And a floor-length mirror to the side of each door. The rooms also had their own closets, which were empty.

Then they opened the last door and saw a master bedroom. It had a king-sized bed with drapes and quilts of orange and yellow. The drapes were orange with yellow birds sown in seemly random places, the eyes of the birds were blue Naruto saw, as they drew closer. Sasuke opened the door to his left and walked into a bathroom. It had a sink, toilet, and shower stall. The designing was the same as the other one. Naruto opened the last door in the room and found a walk-in closet. However, it was not empty like the others in the house; there were a few boxes in the back collecting dust. Naruto turned on the light, a single bulb embedded in the ceiling.

He and Sasuke walked up to the boxes and grabbed one at random. The Uchiha faced Naruto, as if asking permission to open the container. Naruto nodded and they removed the tape and lifted the flaps. Inside was a bunch of pictures and a book. The blonde lifted the book and read the professionally written characters aloud, "Baby Book: Uzumaki Naruto" Then he froze. He was holding his baby book. He didn't understand how this could even exist, he was orphaned at birth. Then he opened it and understood, this had been made before the attack of Kyuubi. The scrapbook was completely empty. No pictures, no dates, no comments, empty. He felt tears burning his eyes but he held them at bay. Sasuke was looking at him with a mix of pity and concern. Naruto dived in the box and pulled out a framed picture of two people. One was a man with hair so very similar to Naruto's it was unnerving, his blue eyes were a different shade than Naruto's and not and carefree and childish. He was wearing a red and yellow formal kimono, orange and gold flames were running along the bottom of it. He had on a grin that was a little like Naruto's, but smaller, and he had an arm wrapped around the waist of a beautiful woman. She had a head of flame-red hair that spilled over her slight shoulders and behind her just passed the small of her back, her eyes were a dark, forest green and had the same mischievous glint to them as Naruto's cerulean blue ones. She had a grin to match Naruto's in every way; she looked as though nothing could ever ruin her happiness. She, too, was in a formal kimono. Hers was a powder blue silk one with sliver petals placed around her and looking as if they were being blown by the wind. Then Sasuke spotted something that gave him a shock, there were wedding rings on their fingers.

"Naruto, look, it's a wedding picture," he pointed to the rings on their fingers. "These are your parents!"

"Oh Gods, Sasuke, you're right! And look, the kimono's in here!" He pulled out the very outfit his mother had been wearing the day of her wedding. "I can't believe this! It really is them. This is their house. I _am_ their son!"

Naruto was shaking with happiness and excitement. He dove back in the box and pulled out the kimono his father had worn and hugged it. Then he continued sifting through he contents with Sasuke eagerly helping. The found more pictures, some with both and some with just them. There were a few pictures of them with friends and teachers. Sasuke pulled out one where a young Minato was standing with Jiraiya and two other people all looking very happy. Then he showed the blonde another with Minato, now grown up, standing with three young kids, one of which they recognized as their sensei, Kakashi. One look at his face and they began to laugh. He had the same face on as Sasuke had during their team photo. Another photo was found by Naruto showing his mom and dad holding hands at the Konoha gates. Minato was in the Hokage robes and Kushina had one hand on her large tummy where baby Naruto was. It must not have been long before the attack due to how round she was. Eager to see more they replaced the pictures.

After they had finished with that box, they moved on and opened the largest box. When they peered inside, however, they stopped smiling. Inside was an unassembled bassinet. They closed up the box without another word. Quickly they opened the last box. Within that one was baby clothing and baby toys. Rattles and stuffed animals were piled upon each other and the corner of a blue blanket peeked out at them. Naruto felt the tears coming back to him and could not stop them as they began to fall into the box. Sasuke saw this and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

They sat there as Naruto cried. Sasuke waited for him to say something but after five minutes, he decided to speak instead. "Naruto, are you okay?" The blonde nodded but kept silent and otherwise still. "Good. Please stop crying, there's no reason."

Even as he spoke though, Sasuke knew that the items they had just uncovered saddened Naruto and his statement was a huge lie. He would be upset if he found these things and was in Naruto's situation. All he could do to comfort his boyfriend was to sit here and hold him close.

"I can't believe how close I was to having a family," mumbled Naruto.

The dark-haired man nodded solemnly and said the only thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry."

Naruto shook his head slowly against Sasuke's warm chest. He had nothing to be sorry about. He simply wrapped his arms tighter around the older boy's back and hugged him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sasuke lifted Naruto's face to meet his own. They looked at each other for a while and then kissed lightly. It was wet with Naruto's tears but the small movement seemed to make him feel so much better. After a few more sniffles Naruto stood and pulled Sasuke into the bedroom again. Panicking slightly Sasuke questioned the blonde's motives.

"I want to see how bouncy the bed is," he exclaimed a little happier.

Sasuke was dumbstruck. He stood a foot away from the bed and watched as his love bounced up and down on it, laughing like a little kid. _'Well, something had to cheer him up...' _he thought with a smile. Then he joined Naruto on the bed, bouncing and tickling for almost an hour before they fell off and decided to go to the Ramen Stand. So, they walked out of the house, that was locked up safely, and all but ran to eat.

**TBC...**

A/N: Sad, ne? Emotional? Hope so, that was what I was aiming for. And I'm going to tell you guys something. I described the house as a western style home because I don't know the details of a Japanese house. So, I kinda stuck with what I knew. Sorry.

Well, now what will happen? Is all well now with Sasuke and Naruto? Or will Sakura and Ino put into motion a plan so evil that I want to rip their heads off and hang them from the Hokage mountain? Find out what goes down in the next chapter! Gaara comes by with a shocking bit of information!

REVIEWS!

**darkknight11447**

I'm happy to hear that you like it. And very happy that you've read both versions. The rewriting is just so that it isn't so crappy... as I damn well know it was.

**greeneboy313**

Thanks for the complement. And, yeah, I hate Sakura too, but I don't think she'll be dying in this fic... maybe. But you're right, she wouldn't be missed...

**shadowphoenix143**

oO Wow, talk about your rabid fans... but don't worry, I love Naru-chan so he'll be okay, as you just read. He stuck it to those bitches good, ne? -evil laugh- Oh ho ho... I'm a bad person...


	10. A Walk to Remember

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
**"'Kyuubi'"**_

A/N: I lied... Gaara's coming in the next chap... Read my A/N and you'd know what I'm talking about.

Three reviews per chapter... I love the people that are reviewing, you are all God/esses to me! The rest of you should stop being so lazy... or whatever is keeping you from doing it.

**Why Him?**

Even before they reached the Ramen Shop crap started. To be truthful, it was more annoying than anything. But all the same Naruto and Sasuke could have done without.

"NARUTO-KUN! SASUKE!" The overly loud voice of Lee rang from the streets. Slowly the pair turned to face their friend. Little did they know he had just been by the Yamanaka Flower Shop, which they had walked away from not even an hour ago.

"Yo! What's up Fuzzy-Brows?" Naruto said kindly, still holding Sasuke's hand. He gave a mental shrug. Lee was no doubt going to say something about the – er, development. _'At least the whole village won't have only Sakura and Ino's version of events to go on.'_ He knew Lee would make enough of a scene to get the news out, whether they wanted him to or not.

As he came even with them he said, oblivious to the other two's positioning, "I just stopped by Ino's shop to say hello to Sakura-san, did you notice that she's been upset lately?" Both nodded and let him continue. "She wouldn't tell me why when I asked her and told me to come ask the two of you. She seemed real mad at both of you. Very unlike her." Then he stopped, waiting for them to answer the question that hung in the air..

Naruto sighed and titled his head towards Sasuke. "Well, you see, me and Sasuke kinda did something that pissed them off a whole lot, Sakura-chan and Ino." Then he glanced down at their hands, still clasped together. Lee's eyes followed and he gasped. His mouth stayed open in a silent 'oh' as it dawned on him.

"Well, that explains just about everything." Another second passed before he beamed up at them and shouted, "Congratulations!" And then proceeded to ramble on about youth and love almost as loudly. If Gai hadn't made him a great ninja Naruto and Sasuke would kill him. After about another minute Sasuke shut him up and told him so relay a message to the two girls at the flower shop. Lee nodded dutifully and took on a serious expression.

"Tell them that they can feel free to let anyone know about Naruto and I, we really don't care. And quite frankly we're getting sick of explaining it." Lee agreed with an official salute and went off the way he had come.

It wouldn't have been so bad if this lovely event hadn't taken place in front of the Konoha Main Street. Most likely it was planned like that by the two women that sent Lee after them. They were evil and far too cunning for their own good, no doubt about it.

Nonetheless, they began to walk towards the Ramen stand. When they entered the owner turned and greeted Naruto with a big smile. Naruto returned it and took a seat along with Sasuke. They glanced up at the menu and Naruto yelped happily. Sasuke stared questioningly at him. "There's a new flavor on the list!" he exclaimed happily at the confused look. Sasuke smiled and ordered them both the new kind.

Naruto finished much sooner than Sasuke, which was no surprise. He ate his three bowl limit as the dark-haired boy ordered his second bowl. He sat there twirling and making small talk with Ayame and her father behind the counter. The Uchiha guessed they were pretty close, seeing as he never really hung out here with the blonde. Of course he figured it'd be hard for them not to be with how often he was here. They both seemed very happy with his constant chatter. Then Ayame spoke up.

"Oi, Naruto. There's a few boxes of ramen ingredients in the back. Could you please bring them around for us? Dad's back is still hurting."

The old man then offered to knock off two of Naruto's bowls of ramen off the bill for doing so. The overly hyped blonde bounced up and away, as if he had done this sort of thing many times before. Then the two people behind the counter faced Sasuke has he slurped down his last noodle. He raised an eyebrow to ask them why they were looking at him in such a scrutinizing way.

Ayame leaned forward and whispered to Sasuke, "We know how happy you are making Naruto. But if you _ever_ break his heart, we will make you sorry." When she was done, she straitened up. The old man gave him a threatening look and nodded curtly. Sasuke smirked and waved his hand side to side.

"I'd never dream of it."

In just seconds Naruto poped into view behind the counter announcing that he was all done and everything was put away properly. He was thanked and the bill was reduced. The pair waved good-bye as they exited and left for the Uchiha house. Half way there the topic had shifted to which house was going to be called home.

"I really like both houses, so it kind of up to you," Naruto stated a smile on his face and his hand in Sasuke's.

"Well," he sighed, "it's not like it matters to me either way. My place is more out of the way from everyone, but that's a bit of a good thing. Whereas Yondaime-sama's house is near the back of the village and we can easily be anywhere in the village in record time by its placing."

Naruto frowned a little. "What does that matter, out of the way or not?" He tilted his head a bit, thinking about why the house being off to the side would be useful.

He leaned in to whisper teasingly in the younger man's ear, "No one around to listen in. No one comes by the Uchiha Manor," he stood up straight again. "But it's old and, admittedly, a bit creepy. The other is far more comfortable feeling."

Naruto beamed at him and punched the air. "Then it's decided," he shouted, "we move to my place!"

**-One Week Later-**

Naruto woke up and climbed out of bed. The sun was shining cheerily through the thin curtains into the room.

He and Sasuke were still moving into his dad's old house. Until they had everything out of the Uchiha Manor they'd stay there. Sasuke was still asleep beside where Naruto had just moved from. Smiling the blonde pulled the covers up to his neck and walked out. As he entered the kitchen to cook the calendar caught his eye. It was July 18th.

IT WAS JULY 18TH!

Sasuke's birthday was only five day's away. And Naruto had forgotten. Other than feeling like a piece of heartless crap he felt panicky. Sasuke had never had someone throw him a party ever since he was a kid. Time for that to change. Naruto was going to throw him a surprise party! But he was going to need help. And he'd have to hide it from Sasuk-

He was going on a mission in a few hours! Perfect! Planning and all the important stuff could be done before he got back. Naruto was a genius! But all of that later, right now Sasuke needed a good meal and a happy face before his mission. So, he hummed happily at his little plot as he cooked a decent meal.

**TBC...**

A/N: Sasuke's birthday? What's gonna go down there? Sakura and Ino going to crash it? Or will Gaara's secret rain on Naruto's parade? Find out soon! It also appears I can't exceed three reviews per chapter... -taps foot irkedly... if that's a word-

REVIEWS!

**animenut18**

What story, you have a good amount of faves you know... lol send me the title and author in your next review if you would be so kind. Thank you for reviewing!

**mmm.kai.mmm**

Great to see you again. I was kinda like "Hey where's Kai-san? She always reviews..." It made me sad. But here you are! You should review twice to make up for it... lol

**shadowphoenix143**

-steals naruto plushie- I was getting sick of Naruto taking it from them. It wasn't as... explosive as I'd have liked but it'll do. I also cried writing that family part. I just had the whole seane playing in my head and I couldn't help it... I'm such a loser! lol


	11. On Your Mark

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
**"'Kyuubi'"**_

A/N: Whoots! December! –dodges flying sharp objects- Yes, yes, I know I said within the first week there would be updates… Shut up! Be happy I'm still doing this… -hides behind couch- Sorry, like I could ever give this, my first and most popular fan fic up!

**Why Him?**

Naruto waved good-bye as Sasuke ran out of the village at high speed. Tsunade had received a special request for Sasuke's participation during a mission, so Naruto was stuck in the Village to worry… and plot. Usually, they'd be headed off together, but there was already a squad out there that he was meeting up with and one extra ninja was more than enough when dealing with infiltration.

As soon as his boyfriend was out of sight, he dashed across town to meet up with Kakashi and Iruka. They were going to help him get people together and throw Sasuke a party. Kakashi had agreed because he knew it would get on the Uchiha's nerves, and who would pass up that opportunity? Iruka was happy to help Naruto with anything he needed.

The party was going to be at Sasuke's house, mainly because Minato's was full to the brim with boxes and other random assorted crap from their moving attempt. So, having it there would be very difficult and utterly ineffective.

It was still fairly early in the morning when Naruto came to Iruka's front door, no later than ten. He put on a smile, took a deep breath to calm himself, didn't want to burst his eardrums too early, and was about to knock when he sensed someone in the house other than Iruka, his checking a habit he'd picked up. He recognized the chakra as Kakashi's. But if he was here, now, then that would make him early and Naruto wasn't looking forward to an apocalypse.

_'I wonder...'_ Naruto quietly opened and closed the door as he slipped in, unheard. From what he could tell, they were both upstairs.

He made his way to the middle of the staircase and began to move on all fours. When he made it to the landing, he saw that all but one door was closed all the way. The door that was slightly ajar was Iruka's bedroom. Grinning like a fiend, he crept closer and came to a halt just outside the crack's line of vision. Slowly he leaned in closer, listening to the voices that were coming from within.

They weren't hushed, because they believed themselves to be alone. So the blonde fox-boy had no trouble hearing them. "I think we should at least mention something that hints at it so they'll ask us. Even Naruto has to be suspecting something," Iruka muttered.

Kakashi's voice came out, calm, without hesitation. "But do you have any idea how awkward it could be? You're like his father. It might be a bit weird if they found out about the whole thing. Not to mention how Sasuke'd react, seeing as you're rather protective of Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the hell they were talking about so intensely. This was the kind of tone he heard them using during lessons or mission briefing. "I really don't think Sasuke will care. Naruto might just laugh if we tell him…" Iruka's voice trailed off with just the slightest hint of amusement at imagining Naruto's reaction to their big secret.

"But you know how he brushes things off like that, more so when he's bothered by them."

_'Hey!'_ Naruto though indignantly. Before he had time to think poorly about his old sensei Iruka spoke again.

"I know, but we helped the two of them, gave them advice. They've got to wonder where we learned about all the things we told them. Shouldn't we at least tell them we've been together for the past two and a half years?"

Naruto couldn't stop himself. "Nani?!" As soon as the word escaped his lips both of his old teachers were at the now entirely open door. He looked up at them with, what was hopefully, an absolutely adorable smile.

Thankfully, they didn't seem mad. Iruka was more or less mortified and Kakashi looked quite shocked about not noticing Naruto. Quickly the younger man stood up and brushed himself off.

Kakashi was first to snap out of his stupor. He raised his hand and smacked his own forehead. "Kuso..." was all that was said. Naruto inched away slightly, in case he had to make a run for it. But it didn't seem to be needed.

Iruka recovered soon after Kakashi and a small smile came to rest upon his face. The cause: most likely was that he'd won whatever their spat was. After Naruto was sure they were not going to kill him he asked that they get right down to business. Agreeing, they sat at the living room table to plan Sasuke's surprise birthday.

They needed someone to make a cake. People to get food and decorations. Someone to spread the word. In short, a lot of stuff. Not to mention that Naruto was stuck with the monumental task of cleaning up the Uchiha Manor and making it presentable for the partygoers.

Iruka handled the food preparations while Kakashi would go around and find people to get decorations. All Naruto had to worry about was the cleaning and making sure everything was ready before the birthday boy got home.

----

Sakura ran straight to the back room of the flower shop. She knew how Ino hated that she did it so often, but even the added bonus of making the blonde angry paled in comparison to what she had found out. The pink-hair woman called out her friend's name over and over. Finally, the other girl answered.

"Nandai yo! What do you want Forehead girl?" Ino hissed, quickly gaining a headache from the high-pitched screeches of her companion.

Sakura took a few needed deep breaths, needing them to calm herself. After catching her breath, effectively calming Inner-Sakura and controlling her rage by effect she quit holding Ino in suspense, she said, in a low voice, "Naruto is throwing Sasuke-kun and birthday party. It's the perfect chance to mess their relationship up!"

The scowl that had rested on the blonde's face soon transformed into an evil, vindictive grin. Plots and ideas already running amuck in her mind. Sakura soon had similar thoughts within her own mind. Together they began to formulate their exact movement and the overall point and attack plan of their monstrous preparations.

-----

After two days of running around, asking favors, begging for help, and cashing in owed debts Naruto made it back to the Uchiha House. Everything was planned out. Even the decorations were being taken care of properly. Needless to say, Naruto felt very proud of himself. All that was left to be done was to find and buy the perfect gift. Which shouldn't be too hard... right? Right. It was Sasuke though. The blonde soon realized he only knew what his boyfriend didn't like.

Step one: check.

Nevertheless, all of this was to be done tomorrow. Now, it was time for some much-needed sleep. Naruto quickly made himself ramen, showered, brushed his teeth, and got into his pajamas. He snuggled into himself underneath the large blanket that lay on the large bed. It was very difficult to fall asleep without Sasuke to hold and burrow into. HE inwardly kicked himself for growing so accustomed to her best friend's presence. He felt like such a baby.

Sighing Naruto grabbed a rather large pillow and squeezed it for dear life. It was Sasuke's so it smelled wonderfully like the Uchiha, even though it was a little rounder than he was. Truth be told, the circumference of the pillow more matched that of Chouji in his Genin days. Smiling at the funny picture of a fat Sasuke in his mind's eye, the little Jinchuuriki drifted off to sleep. And it was a very peaceful one, except one statement made by a cold, ringing, ancient voice that echoed all around him, somehow sounding like it was convincing him instead of warning.

**_"'She's getting too close!'"_**

-----

Streamers: check. Clean house: check. Organize living room for party: check. Cake: ... cake? Oh, check.

_Knock, knock._

Knock: check... Naruto set down the last roll of red streamers on a nearby table and practically skipped to the door. When he opened the door there stood Shino and Hinata, hands full of flowers. Naruto grabbed a bouquet and ushered his friends inside. Both set their loads down on the floor and turned to face Naruto.

"She didn't say anything did she?" he asked, worried. The Yamanaka Flower shop had the best flowers and prices in the whole Village. There was nowhere else to go.

"She wouldn't have given them to us if she thought that they were for you and Sasuke," Shino stated. Hinata nodded with a smile. After thanking them, he set about placing the groups of plants around the entire house. Some were for the party, the blonde not wanting any empty space, but most were for bringing some light and life into the lonely, dark house. Within two hours, everything was ready for Sasuke's party. He was coming home tomorrow. Naruto could hardly wait.

Just as he was about to go and make a well-deserved lunch there was another knock at the door. He paused, one foot already in the kitchen. There wasn't anyone else who needed to come by. He was positive. Then there was another knock.

"Naruto?" Gaara opened the door slightly. Said blonde grinned and bound over to his friend who had now completely entered the house.

"You _are_ supposed to wait for someone to answer," he chided. Gaara just gave him a 'Look'.

"I needed to talk to you before you got too busy." Gaara took three seconds to realize he'd done the opposite and caught the boy when he was finished. "Oh well. I still need to speak with you." The tone in his voice hinted that the topic was important, but not upsetting.

They both walked into the kitchen, Naruto offered his guest tea or Ramen. Gaara simply declined both and waited while he made up one cup of insta-ramen. Finally, he sat down across from the redhead, waiting expectantly.

"Things have been getting busy between the Five Nations, Chuunin Exams, border problems, alliances changing and forming anew. A lot has been happening and I was wondering if Hokage-san had spoken to you about training?" After receiving a confused stare from the other he elaborated. "Training to become Rokudaime."

Cue jaw drop. "No way. Already?"

"Just training," he stated. "It's nothing solid, but it means you're being looked at. Suna does something similar, though they don't get so up front about it." There was a hint of knowing in his tone.

He jumped up and shouted for joy. Within seconds, he'd spouted at least thirty nonsensical words. Naruto was now red in the cheeks and still going. For nearly two minutes Gaara tried to calm his friend down, it didn't work. Another minute passed before he sat back down and demanded details.

Gaara simply said, "No." He explained that he guessed the blonde wasn't even supposed to know yet. After making the Jounin promise on his honor not to tell or say anything he stood and made to leave.

"Oi, are you coming to Sasuke's birthday party?" he called from the kitchen doorway. Gaara turned his head and gave the blonde a look that made him feel like he'd sprouted a third arm. "Heh, no then?"

As the Kazekage left he could help but think, _'So, that's what Uchiha has to deal with everyday... Kami help him.'_

**TBC...**

A/N: Oh snaps! Gaara had good news! Go fig! -gets hit in head by flying panda doll- ... Is this yours Gaara-kun? -Gaara snatches away-... O.o' I felt bad for them, having to deal with the ho-twins was bad enough. Naru-chan needed good news! Anyway, review or it will take me even longer to update! Yes... this is a threat. Love you guys!

REVIEWS!

**animenut18**

son of a- she stole the old version of this! That's all mine! Ooh! Thank you profusely for telling me about that. I just… ah! Wow… ALL PRAISE ANIMENUT18!!!

**darknight11447**

You know, you can always review twice! :D lol… but really, review twice, I'd love that! Hope you liked this chapter!

**shadowphoenix143**

All hail the pointer out of typos that make me look bad! –bows- And damn right people will support them! Eff the wonder twin hos! I'm glad you liked the scene! I was soooo worried it was cheesy.


	12. Running the Bases

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
**"'Kyuubi'"**_

A/N: Hello, you wonderful readers! Yippes for 44 reviews! But I want more, and yes, I am well aware of the fact that I am a review whore... I don't care! Just review and keep me happy! Demand. Well, without holding you up any longer, happy happy party time!

Okay, these updates, slow as they have been, are probably going to get slower, but just a little! I've got a few more stories going on and, truth be told, all of this has already been written. Like I said in the beginning of the story, this is all a rewritten edit from an account I can no longer access. So, I've got one more chapter and then you'll be getting updates at the same speed as AFF (which admittedly isn't much better).

**Why Him?**

Naruto had spent the last day cleaning up his father's old place so that, after the party, he and Sasuke could finish moving in. Most of the stuff had been put in its place, and there were no longer hidden cobwebs in the dark corners of the closets and cupboards. He'd polished the hardwood floors, wiped clear all the windows, and mowed the lawn. It was perfect, or as close as it was getting.

Now that he had nothing left to do but wait, he began to feel worried and anxious. He had paced the length of the house twice, for no reason at all. Also, he'd gone by the Uchiha Manor to recheck the party settings, and found nothing out of place. He was fast running out of things to occupy himself with. He plopped down onto the old armchair in the den of Sasuke's house and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was ten after three. Sasuke wasn't due back for another day, the time really didn't matter. He hated it when Tsunade sent them on different missions, even before they were together. He'd always suffer from serious anxiety attacks.

Not only that, but Sakura and Ino were being far too well behaved for his liking. It wasn't that he _wanted_ them to do something, just that he knew they were going to. The longer they took, the more well planned it was bound to be. He hopped up and began his pacing once more. The mission hadn't been anything special, by all means, he should finish early! But here Naruto was, no Sasuke to be seen.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. All too hopeful he ran at it. Even before he reached the door he knew it wasn't Sasuke. However, he opened the door with a smile to Kiba and Akamaru. His friend walked in dropping a small package into the blonde's hands. "I thought you'd be here." The Inuzuka plopped down in the armchair Naruto had been previously sulking in. "Well? Open it!"

Ginning ear to ear he hurriedly ripped off the wrapping paper, tossing it uncaringly to the floor. He threw the lid off the cardboard box and stared down at what was inside. He slowly pulled it from the box with two fingers and examined it. It was well made, leather. It had a thin strap attached to it ending in a small loop. The collar had spikes around it, kinky. "Heh, oi, you sure this isn't yours?"

"Tojikomeru, baka!" He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's a joint present, for Sasuke too. I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun with it." His grin was so wide Naruto was surprised it didn't cause his head to fall off or his face to rip in half. "I got a mission soon, I'll be back in time for the party, see you then." He winked before he and Akamaru ran off into the distance.

He lifted the 'present' up to his face again and gave it another look. Damn kinky mutt. But he was right about one thing; he was going to have fun with this later.

--- **_The Next Day_** ---

_Knock! Knock!_

"Naruto, are you in there?" Sasuke turned from the old house, deciding his boyfriend wasn't there. He had been back in town for nearly an hour. Where the hell was that hyper ball of loud? He expected the blonde to be staking out Tsunade's office, not for him to be MIA. The Uchiha continued to poke around the village, noticing that he didn't run into any of the people Naruto hung out with.

Finally, after searching all over the training grounds, he headed back to his place. There was a possibility that Naruto was there, thinking Sasuke would go home first. Dumb ass... His boyfriend was a huge dumb ass_. 'Back in Konoha for almost two hours and Naruto has yet to show up anywhere. He better be okay or I'll kick his ass._' The Uchiha traced through several scenarios before he reached the Uchiha Complex. All the lights were off, save one in the den. It was sunset so Naruto was most likely there, not asleep. He walked up to the door, took of his sandals and opened the door.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!"

Before he could take in the scene his vision was obstructed with something yellow and fuzzy. Whatever had blocked his sight was now squeezing him senseless, sputtering words of love and relief. "Naruto? Get off. Dobe, get the hell off of me, I can't breathe!" The yellow thing pulled back a little, still holding on to him. Naruto's blue eyes shimmered with joy and he looked up at Sasuke. "A birthday party? Honestly Dobe, are we five?"

A cute little puppy face was made and his lower lip quivered as his stony front crumbled into a million useless pieces. Obviously spotting this, Naruto shouted for the party to commence. The blonde quickly ran through everything that he had help with and who had helped with what. The black-haired man thanked them before being dragged away by his partner.

The party went on for a little more than an hour before trouble started. Most everyone was sitting in the living room talking about nothing in particular when Shino came and pulled Naruto to the side. They were on the outside porch before Shino spoke.

"The flowers are fake. Ino's not as gullible as we had hoped." Naruto shrugged. "Another thing, they have some kind of gas in them, on a time release. From what I could tell, it induces vomiting."

Well... damn. He knew they were being too quiet! He friggin' knew it! Women! What was their problem? How come Hinata took the news better than they did? Stupid persistent- Wait, fake flowers, set to go off at any moment and make everybody that was in the house puke!

"We have to get those out of there!" He and Shino ran back inside. He led Naruto to every problematic bloom and helped him bury them in the back yard. According to the bug user the gas wouldn't affect anyone who wasn't standing on top of the flowers. "Thanks Shino, I owe you one."

"No problem. You should get back inside before Sasuke starts to suspect foul play." The blonde wasn't sure what he meant by that exactly but he did go back inside and hop into Sasuke's lap. Everybody oooh'ed and giggled.

It was getting later and the partygoers were getting ready to leave. They had all crowded at the front door, saying their good-byes and giving winks to Naruto behind Sasuke's back. It took fifteen whole minutes before they were ready to leave. There was only one thing left to do. Naruto had to fulfill his promise and payment to those who had helped.

He crept up behind Sasuke and tapped his shoulder. The unsuspecting man turned and was assaulted by the blonde's mouth. Lip locked, and too stunned to think clearly he stayed still. The younger ninja pulled away, waved so long to the guests, closed the door, and tackled Sasuke to the couch. They kissed and groped for several minutes before Naruto pushed back.

"Still not ready?" Sasuke was a bit disappointed but he didn't want to push the younger boy too far too fast.

"No, just, well..." he sighed and looked the other way, "nervous." He was blushing a slight shade of pink and pouting.

Sasuke smirked. He leaned in closer to his friend. "Why?" His voice was claming, but also husky and alluring.

Naruto looked away again, blushing ever deeper. "Isn't it supposed to hurt, bad? And I know damn well you're not going to take it. Not that I'm worried about getting hurt or anything it's just-"

"True," he interrupted, "but we don't have to do it that way yet."

When he was met by a confused stare he chose to demonstrate rather than explain. He leaned even closer, ridding them of the empty space between their lips. He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's slender shoulders, pulling him further into the kiss. At first their mouths were closed, but Sasuke changed that by running his tongue along Naruto's lips. He gasped, allowing Sasuke to explore the inside of his mouth, unhindered. Soon, he began to mimic the other's movements, beginning to enjoy it.

They separated by just half an inch to breathe. Quickly, the dark-haired man pulled him back, crashing not only their lips together but their bodies as well. As their tongues clashed, Naruto far more confident now, Sasuke lifted him awkwardly onto his lap. He sucked on the younger man's lips and tongue, earning him a pleasurable moan. Much to the blonde's dismay, he moved back, breaking the kiss. But, before he could complain his mouth relocated itself at the blonde's neck. He began to suck and nip over and over at the same spot.

As his lover squirmed with pleasure, unsure of what to do with himself, Sasuke pushed him onto his back after whipping off his shirt. Finished with his neck, hickey firmly in place, he moved lower, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. He kissed his way across the collarbone, continuing his descent. He removed his pants at a painfully slow pace, not hurrying as Naruto wanted.

He tossed aside the offending clothes, leaving his lover entirely nude. Sasuke spread the other's legs wide and bent low over him. At first he work on fully arousing the blonde's manhood. He stroked it quickly with his hand while he kissed his inner thigh. Moaning and panting, his blue eyes glazed over with lust, he thrusted his hips with Sasuke's hand movements.

"Ahh... Sasuke more," he begged.

The Uchiha smirked. He pulled his hand away only to replace it with his mouth. He licked the tip of Naruto's cock. He ran his tongue and lips up and down his lover's shaft, driving him up the wall. Sasuke then took the whole in his mouth, swirling his tongue as he sucked hard. Beneath him Naruto moaned his name, begging and pleading for more. Sasuke happily obliged, the noises the other was making was causing him to become harder and harder.

"S-sasuke, I'm gon- I c-can't-" Naruto tried to warn. But he was ignored. With a long, deep throated suck Naruto came. Licking up the drops that escaped his mouth Sasuke crawled up, completely on top of Naruto.

"Tired already," he teased the panting blonde. As a response Naruto closed in on Sasuke's mouth, soon dominating the unexpected kiss. Without warning he flipped the other backwards so that he was on top of the Uchiha. They kissed again, the younger man giving in. letting the other to have his way. during the kiss Naruto had taken the liberty to remove the other's pants. As they fell to the floor his hands found Sasuke's throbbing madhood, e began to stroke it, gaining speed steadily.

Sasuke thrust his hips up, moaning and gasping into the blonde's mouth, "Ahh, hn... h-harder!" Naruto smirked in a way very similar to the man below him. He moved his face closer to the dark-haired man's he started to lick and nip at the junction of Sasuke's neck and shoulder he lost control, coming into the blonde's hand. Naruto finished up his hickey and pulled back.

Naruto plopped heavily onto the one below him, snuggling into his chest. He peeked up through his damp, yellow bangs. He smiled as he saw the peaceful looking face of his lover. After a minute of silence He whispered "Happy Birthday, Sasuke-teme." And they drifted off to sleep, making sure beforehand the windows and doors were closed and locked.

**TBC...**

A/N: There a lemon, please don't kill me! -huddles in corner- I know this took forever! So, um… Sorry? I'll try to be faster, and it should work out seeing as this new, rewritten version is only now one chapter behind the real one. Yay!

Another thing. A few days ago I found this really funny (and I mean HILARIOUS!) SasuNaru fic on _adult fan fiction dot net_. It's called "Who's the Uchiha" and the title kinda says it all. I didn't write it, but if you ever get the chance to look it up please do, very much so if you are a SasuNaru fan, which I know you are. Much love and an update ASAP!!!!


	13. A Plot For a Plot

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Why in the world would you even think that?**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
**"'Kyuubi'"**_

A/N: Hmm, I really should stop vanishing… I think it makes you guys leave. –bows- Sorry! So, I'll stop blathering and get right to the chapter.

**Why Him?**

Bags were packed and ready to go. Stomachs were full and happily silent for the time being. And the two Jounin had a great, and well-paying, mission on their hands. Life was good.

Sasuke had just finished putting the last of the trash out when Naruto landed before him after jumping from the upper floor. He glared at the hyper boy, who only smiled at him.

"Been wanting to do that." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Idiot.

He yanked lightly on a small piece of his hair as he walked passed him to finish putting everything in its place before they left. He hated having things out in the open when he wasn't around. Call it whatever you may, he called it being safe.

Behind him Naruto growled softly as he made his way into a smaller room that held a bunch of books and scrolls. It was something of a mini-library to the pair. He heard the smaller man shuffling things around in there and could only hope he was really putting them away instead of doing something childish to annoy him. It was a fifty-fifty chance with Naruto…

Knock-Knock

Sasuke glanced up and stared at the door. Who would be stopping by in the middle of the day? He stood to answer it and almost got run over by Naruto calling for whoever was at the door to hold on. He was right on the blonde's heels when he yanked the door open and felt utterly silent.

It didn't take a second for Sasuke to figure out why. On the other side of the threshold stood Sakura and Ino, just behind them was Hinata. Sasuke was a genius and he was very confused, First knew how Naruto was feeling.

"Umm," started Sakura. "Can- we'd li- could we come in. Ino and I have something to say to the two of you…" She finished with her eyes set firmly on the ground, same as Ino. Hinata, however, looked both of the boys in the eye and nodded slightly.

Naruto stood aside and let them in. Sasuke never let his eyes leave either girl. He knew they'd been messing with the pair of them. He followed after the small group and into the living room. Naruto told the three girls to sit and waited for them to start. He looked annoyed at the pair, understandably. He also knew Naruto had been dealing with his fair share of blocking the girl's "attacks" on them. It was only natural to be a little ticked off and suspicious of such a random visit.

Sasuke looked at each girl in turn. He knew the blonde and pink-haired girl were no good until proven otherwise, but with Hinata showing up at their door with the other two everything was up in the air. So he waited and stared down the group as a whole.

To everyone's surprise it was Hinata that broke the silence. "They have something they'd like to say to you," she prompted.

Sakura didn't look up. She knew the boys too well to allow herself to admit she'd been just terrible to them after everything they'd been through together. So, Ino took the stage. "Look, I know we've been awful to you guys. We are here to apologize to the both of you. Even if you don't forgive us, which we would probably deserve. We are sorry."

"Yeah, we had no reason to act so harshly and cruelly towards you." Sakura's eyes finally lifted from her lap and looked right at her two friends. "I'm sorry, Naruto, Sasuke."

Sasuke? No –kun? No loving little words? How… nice. He huffed and looked over at Naruto for his decision.

Beside him Naruto stood, smiling at the three girls, practically on the verge of tears. He looked ready to fling himself at them and tell them it was all okay and he'd completely forgiven them. Come to think of it, he just might.

Much to Sasuke's relief, however, he didn't. He just kept smiling at them for a minute. He took a deep breath and thanked them in a voice so soft and forgiving it looked like the girls would start bawling when they heard it.

Well, if Naruto forgave them he supposed he would as well. "Forget it," he muttered. He averted his eyes and caught sight of the clock. If they didn't leave soon they'd be late, no matter how fast they moved. "I'm sure you all would like to stay and chat but Naruto and I have a mission we are about to be late for," he said. He could feel Naruto pout beside him. The blonde was weighing the punishment for being and hour or so late. Not on Sasuke's watch. "And Anko-sensei doesn't take to tardiness well."

Naruto went ridged and began to all but push the girls out of the house, rushing good byes and thank you's. He then proceeded to try and drag Sasuke out of the house as quickly as he could manage. Chuckling, he led the way towards the Main Gates.

------------------

It hadn't taken very long to reach Base 13. The weather had been fair and Naruto had been overly eager to start. They'd managed to shave about five or so hours off of their trip thanks to all of that. So, when they entered the base Anko was not there, ready to greet them. Instead, they were asked to wait.

It didn't take long for her to show, about thirty minutes or so. But in that tiny, dank room it seemed like far too long. Naruto paced around, glancing at the door every few rounds. He would also peer at Sasuke, as if making sure he was still there and hadn't left the blonde alone. He was positive Sasuke was finding this quite amusing, but wasn't able to dig passed the tingle of fear to be angry with him.

Finally, Anko entered, a sneaky smile on her face that reminded him of a predator. He really did not like this woman. At all. The aura of her creeped him out. Then there was the way she spoke and moved. It just wasn't normal!

Sasuke did all the talking, knowing the other wouldn't want to. They were told where they were bunked, where to find everything and what their shifts would be. She gave them a map, which was not to leave base or their hands. They weren't on shift until the next day so they were free to relax and get to know the area.

They were in the small, ten by ten room. Naruto sat laying on the top bunk of the pair that were given to them. Sasuke was standing, watching the other squirm around. The beds were far from comfortable, but it could have been worse. There could have been no beds.

And that wouldn't have meshed with Sasuke's plans at all.

As he continued to observe his boyfriend with amusement said boy hopped to the floor and proceeded to wriggle around on the lower bunk. He didn't make as many whiney noises and grumbled less.

"They're the same kind of bed, Dobe," he stated. The blonde glanced up at him, eyes dancing with mischief. He quirked an eyebrow to prompt an explanation.

He grinned like a fox before he spoke. "I know. But my bed was all messed up and I didn't want to be unfair."

It took a second to sink in. He'd just wanted to ruffle Sasuke's sheets. He was in for it now. Forget his plan. They had been promised privacy for the rest of the day. Should an emergency arise they'd be alerted by sirens, not people. He didn't know if he'd get a better opportunity. And, could Naruto really argue or object? Of course he couldn't.

With a pissed off look on his face he leaned over the blonde and got himself on top of the smaller boy. He pinned his arms and halted all movement. Naruto seemed to know that he wasn't really angry, because he started playing along. He'd wiggle and nip at his wrists. That mischievous look in his eyes didn't waiver at all while they wrestled.

Sasuke leaned down after a minute and put his lips on Naruto's ear. "You know, there are a lot better ways to mess up a bed." To his enjoyment, he felt the body under him shiver at the sensation his words had caused.

He smirked, mouth still against the other's ear. He ghosted a kiss along its rim, taking in every reaction he earned. Below him his lover squirmed and tried to free his still-held arms. "S-sasuke," he whined. "Let go!"

He chuckled airily, making sure his breath ran over his skin. "And what fun would that be, Dobe?"

Another whimper escaped his lips. Unable to form even one coherent thought he hissed out weakly, "Teme…" It sounded like he was begging. He inwardly managed to curse at himself for not being able to handle himself. But with the way Sasuke was touching him he was surprised that he still remembered to even breathe, for the most part.

As he tried to think of something, anything, he felt hands ghost up his sides and underneath his shirt. Fingers played across his chest, causing his breath to hitch and for him to rise into the touch. The moment he did that it was over, he wasn't stopping the Uchiha this time. And at the moment, he didn't want to.

That decided he grabbed a hand full of Sasuke's hair and brought his lips up to his own, demanding the kind attention he wanted. The older one didn't complain. He teased him by laying quick pecks on his face and pulling back just as quickly before Naruto had a chance to do anything but whine. He held the hair in his hand a little tighter, signaling that this particular game was over and he wanted a damn proper kiss.

He got what he asked for. Sasuke swooped down and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. The blonde didn't battle for dominance. He couldn't. The kiss melted him on spot and he could hardly kiss back, let alone assert himself. He gripped at Sasuke's back, desperately trying to pull him closer. Their bodies were pressed against each other, lined up perfectly so that the slightest movement sent shots of pleasure throughout their systems.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, earning a growl from Naruto, who seemed to be gaining some type of thought process back. While he was only an inch away from the other face in front of him he grabbed the blonde's shirt and all but ripped it off and dropped it to the floor, forgotten. Getting the idea he felt his own shirt being removed by the boy under him. When they were both bare-chested he continued kissing. He wouldn't have let up, kissing the blonde had to be one of his favorite things to do, but he had other plans for the boy beneath him. And he wasn't going to get around to them by just making out.

He began to move his hands over the bare chest that was trying so hard to press against his own. He ran his thumb over an attentive nipple, circling it a few times. Naruto gasped and arched into the touch, whimpering when Sasuke's hand continued to explore his chest. He ran his nails down from his collarbone to the edge of his pants, which were starting to get in the way of things. After another lap up and down he hook his finger around one of the belt loops and tugged, waiting to see if Naruto got the point.

He did. Almost instantly he lifted his hips and Sasuke made quick work of both of their pants, leaving them in the nude. Right away Sasuke's hands went back to roaming, starting at the top and going much further south than previously able to. Naruto squirmed and pressed against the other, demanding some sort of attention to his already hard member. Who was Sasuke to object to such a request?

He wrapped his hand around him and slowly began to pump. He quickened the speed only lightly. Yes, he was giving Naruto what he wanted, but on the Uchiha's terms. He was going to draw this out as much as he could manage.

He had a feeling Naruto knew this, and did not approve. Tan arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke's neck and pulled him in close, kissing and biting the raven's neck. The blonde's ministrations certainly did kick Sasuke's will power's ass. He felt himself pushed very near his breaking point. He pumped faster and started kissing the younger's neck, leaving small red marks at the junction of his shoulder. As his hand sped up the blonde thrashed a little harder, pushing his hips up to meet with the cause of the friction.

Naruto let out a strangled gasp as he approached his limit. Unable to form coherent words he settled for making noises, hoping the other would get what he was trying to say. "Ahh!"

With the last few strokes Naruto's hips shook and he came on Sasuke's waiting hand. The Uchiha kissed him softy on the lips before moving on. He used the others seed to lubricate his hand and member.

Before Naruto had too long to come down from his high he slid one finger into the tight entrance of his ass. He added another finger just seconds later, gaining a slight squeak from the whiskered boy. He scissored the two digits for a good minute or two and didn't add another until he heard Naruto moaning softly. The third got him a surprised gasp followed by a small wince and a soft whimper while he closed his eyes tight.

To distract his lover Sasuke leaned up and trailed kisses and nips all over his chest, flicking his tongue out over perked nipples. Soon Naruto was back to moaning and calling out his name.

When he was sure he'd prepared the other as well as he could Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. He locked eyes with the other boy and pushed in slowly. The blonde hissed, but that was the only indication he gave that he was in even a little bit of pain. Those blue eyes stayed trained of his own black ones until he was buried to the hilt. He stayed still for a moment, letting the boy beneath him get used to the feeling. When those hips lifted he took it as a sign that he could move.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, just a little faster. He continued his gentle thrusts for a while, holding back as much as he could as to not finish at that moment. Under him Naruto let loose a tiny growl and bucked his hips again. He wanted Sasuke to get on with it. So he did.

The pace quickened at a rapid pace, both trying to keep up some sort of rhythm and failing completely. Sasuke gripped his length and stroked, just as quickly as he moved. Both were nearing their edge, but neither would come first.

However, being the bull headed person he was, Naruto leaned up and began to kiss and suck the neck of the man above him. It only took a minute to drive Sasuke wild and over the edge. He thrust up a few more times while the raven-haired youth's hand still worked. He burst not seconds later.

They separated, only to lay back atop each other, panting and satisfied. Naruto's face had a smile upon it, Sasuke a slight grin after he finished pouting about his "loss" at the hands of his lover. They stayed like that for a while before they got up to get dressed, their duty time approaching. As they slid on their pants again the blonde giggled.

"Hn?"

Another giggle. "I still messed up your bed."

Sasuke smirked. "Two birds one stone. I suppose." He looked up at the older teen, a little confused. Said teen sauntered over to his shirtless counterpart and leaned in to put his pale lips by the tanned ear. "You think you were the only one plotting something, Dobe?" he whispered before pulling on his standard Jounin shirt and vest.

It took a few moments for it all to sink in. "You planned that?"

He shrugged. "I was banking on you being so afraid of Anko that it impaired you judgment and just plain made you needy. But this was also a good way to go about things." That smirk never left his lips.

"You son of a-"

Over the loud speakers a voice called for Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke to report to the Main Entrance for briefing. A silent promise to finish things hung in the air as they made their way out of their room. It would be an interesting mission, this one.

**TBC…**

A/N: Sorry again. Hope you all found the lemon to your liking. Told you guys I can't write them. I know this took forever, sorry. And I'm also sorry to be bringing you bad news. There is only one more chapter of "Why Him?" coming. Now, depending on the response I get from this chapter and the next will determine whether or not I write an epilogue. So… review, review, REVIEW! Ja ne!


End file.
